famanafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MauritianLion/Ordic Language
ATTENTION: THIS PAGE MADE FROM ZERO BY FAN. IT ISN'T A TRUE INFORMATION FROM THE SERIES AND MADE FROM THE FAN'S IMAGINATION ONLY. * *a /a/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *aew̯ /ˈaew/ n. dungeon *ai /ˈai/ n. meal *ama /ˈama/ adj. proud *amew̯ /ˈamew/ n. floor, bottom (lowest part); adv.''under *ami /ˈami/ ''adj. lethal *ami /ˈami/ n. lounge *amiiri /ˈamii̯ri/ n. plaque *amiyonopya /ˈamijonopja/ adj. median *amo /ˈamo/ v. remember *amol /ˈamol/ n. memory *amoo /ˈamoo̯/ v. wander *amui /ˈamui̯/ v. miss (not hit) *amyi /ˈamji/ n. allocation *amyisoxew̯ /ˈamjisoxew/ adj. jealous *amyo /ˈamjo/ adj. stubborn *ana /ˈana/ conj. because *ani /ˈani/ prep. because *ani /ˈani/ v. murmur *anii /ˈanii̯/ n. insect *anioo /ˈanioo/ n. echo *ano /ˈano/ n. apple *anoo /ˈanoo̯/ n. demographic *anxui /ˈanxui̯/ n. season *apa /ˈapa/ conj. after *api /ˈapi/ adj. brown *api /ˈapi/ v. graduate *apiixoo /ˈapii̯xoo̯/ n. receipt *apio /ˈapio̯/ adj. rational *apiyo /ˈapijo/ adv. little *apo /ˈapo/ n. military *apoo /ˈapoo̯/ v. agree *apool /ˈapoo̯l/ n. agreement *apui /ˈapui̯/ n. detention *apya /ˈapja/ n. toy *apyara /ˈapjara/ n. appetite *apyi /ˈapji/ v. recruit *apyo /ˈapjo/ v. tilt *ar /ar/ n. nerve *ara /ˈara/ adj. poor *arario /ˈarario̯/ n. junk *arda /ˈarda/ n. awe *ardapew̯ /ˈardapew/ adv. furthermore *ardyo /ˈardjo/ n. belly (stomach area) *ari /ˈari/ v. excel *ari /ˈari/ v. throw *arioo /ˈarioo/ n. weapon *arioooo /ˈarioooo̯/ n. armoury *ariosoo /ˈario̯soo̯/ adv. aboard *ariyo /ˈarijo/ adj. furious *aro /ˈaro/ n. succession *aroo /ˈaroo̯/ v. bounce *arui /ˈarui̯/ n. flame *arxi /ˈarɣi/ n. strip *arya /ˈarja/ adv. up *asa /ˈasa/ v. pay *asi /ˈasi/ v. require *asii /ˈasii̯/ n. crack; v. crack *asio /ˈasio̯/ n. textile *asipopew̯ /ˈasipopew/ v. retreat *aui /ˈaui̯/ v. eat *axew̯ /ˈaxew/ n. flower *axew̯m /ˈaxewm/ n. florist *axi /ˈaxi/ n. pupil *axui /ˈaxui̯/ v. spray *axya /ˈaxja/ n. magazine *axyi /ˈaxji/ n. counsel *axyo /ˈaxjo/ v. relieve *ayi /ˈaji/ n. food *ayirasi /ˈajirasi/ n. position *da /ða/ n. energy *dairda /ˈðairda/ n. wax *dal /ðal/ det. what *damal /ˈðamal/ v. combine *damasi /ˈðamasi/ v. define *dami /ˈðami/ n. glue *dami /ˈðami/ prep. versus *damimioo /ˈðamimioo/ n. eyelid, eyelash *damoora /ˈðamoo̯ra/ n. letter *damyapa /ˈðamjapa/ n. litigation *damyi /ˈðamji/ v. reject *danasio /ˈðanasio̯/ n. hurdle *danil /ˈðanil/ n. rival *danio /ˈðanio̯/ n. waist *danoo /ˈðanoo̯/ n. valley *danuil /ˈðanui̯l/ v. squash *dapal /ˈðapal/ n. moss *daparo /ˈðaparo/ v. rinse *dapaza /ˈðapaza/ n. vest *dapi /ˈðapi/ conj. when *dapii /ˈðapii̯/ v. miss (not take advantage of) *dapinxui /ˈðapinxui̯/ v. detain *dapiopyi /ˈðapio̯pji/ n. mind *dapuil /ˈðapui̯l/ adj. dual *dapyi /ˈðapji/ adj. temporary *dara /ˈðara/ v. design *daral /ˈðaral/ prep. inside *darew̯pyi /ˈðarewpji/ n. skeleton *dariina /ˈðarii̯na/ n. brass *dariirew̯ /ˈðarii̯rew/ n. teacher *dario /ˈðario̯/ n. feast *darui /ˈðarui̯/ adj. favourite *darxa /ˈðarɣa/ n. collar *dasa /ˈðasa/ n. cake *dasami /ˈðasami/ n. copper *dasario /ˈðasario̯/ adv. eventually *dasaryi /ˈðasarji/ adj. similar *dasiipal /ˈðasii̯pal/ n. glove *dasil /ˈðasil/ n. appearance *dasioo /ˈðasioo/ n. matter *dasipya /ˈðasipja/ adj. long *dasipyam /ˈðasipjam/ n. length *dasol /ˈðasol/ adj. juvenile *dasool /ˈðasoo̯l/ n. catalogue *dasooza /ˈðasoo̯za/ n. expression *daxi /ˈðaxi/ n. fin (of fish) *daxyil /ˈðaxjil/ adj. instant *daxyol /ˈðaxjol/ n. sky *dazal /ˈðazal/ n. rifle *di /ði/ n. exit *di /ði/ v. change *diapi /ˈðiapi/ n. trouble *diapiyi /ˈðiapiji/ adj. troublesome *diasi /ˈðiasi/ n. accent *dii /ðii̯/ n. prey *diil /ðii̯l/ n. relationship *diimyi /ˈðii̯mji/ v. affirm *diinipiol /ˈðii̯nipio̯l/ v. lick *diipew̯ /ˈðii̯pew/ prep. off *diipiil /ˈðii̯pii̯l/ n. force *diipimal /ˈðii̯pimal/ v. harass *diipuiral /ˈðii̯pui̯ral/ n. chorus *dil /ðil/ adj. fabulous *dil /ðil/ v. defecate *dima /ˈðima/ n. ink *dimal /ˈðimal/ adj. severe *dimara /ˈðimara/ v. retire *dimi /ˈðimi/ n. river, stream *dimio /ˈðimio̯/ n. bone *dimoal /ˈðimoal/ v. might *dimool /ˈðimoo̯l/ v. lie *dimya /ˈðimja/ adj. pragmatic *dinaxyi /ˈðinaxji/ n. wish *diniil /ˈðinii̯l/ n. joy *diniira /ˈðinii̯ra/ v. save (put aside) *dinil /ˈðinil/ n. chore *diniool /ˈðiniool/ v. spell *dinioolal /ˈðinioolal/ n. spelling *diniryo /ˈðinirjo/ v. cruise *dinoo /ˈðinoo̯/ n. colour *dioew̯l /ˈðio̯ewl/ n. pin *diol /ðio̯l/ v. help; n. help *diomew̯l /ˈðio̯mewl/ n. calf *diomo /ˈðio̯mo/ n. prophet *diomyapuil /ˈðio̯mjapui̯l/ n. cord *dioral /ˈðio̯ral/ adj. recent *dioralyosew̯ /ˈðio̯raljosew/ adj. recently *dipi /ˈðipi/ n. bunker *dipi /ˈðipi/ n. specialty *dipiol /ˈðipio̯l/ v. lay *dipoo /ˈðipoo̯/ adj. keen *dipui /ˈðipui̯/ adj. aware *dipuil /ˈðipui̯l/ adj. polar *dipyasa /ˈðipjasa/ n. province *dipyi /ˈðipji/ n. owl *dirapya /ˈðirapja/ n. forecast *dirimi /ˈðirimi/ n. niche *diro /ˈðiro/ v. last *diropi /ˈðiropi/ n. supervisor *dirui /ˈðirui̯/ v. ignite *dirxasa /ˈðirɣasa/ n. camel *diryisi /ˈðirjisi/ n. diameter *disapew̯ /ˈðisapew/ adj. sensible *disi /ˈðisi/ n. moisture *disii /ˈðisii̯/ v. mimic *disimioo /ˈðisimioo/ n. dictator *disiol /ˈðisio̯l/ n. distance *disiolyi /ˈðisio̯lji/ adj. distant *dixew̯ /ˈðixew/ n. anchor *dixyi /ˈðixji/ v. shout *dixyo /ˈðixjo/ n. hood *dixyoni /ˈðixjoni/ n. surgery *diyol /ˈðijol/ n. lower class *diyomiyol /ˈðijomijol/ n. heap *diyonoopuil /ˈðijonoo̯pui̯l/ v. trip *diyoro /ˈðijoro/ n. mosquito *dya /dja/ adv. also *dyaew̯ /ˈdjaew/ n. pipe *dyai /ˈdjai/ adj. triple *dyai /ˈdjai/ n. cane *dyaim /ˈdjaim/ n. cell *dyaio /ˈdjaio̯/ n. velocity *dyaioo /ˈdjaioo/ n. riot *dyal /djal/ n. fact *dyam /djam/ v. could *dyama /ˈdjama/ v. reduce *dyamal /ˈdjamal/ v. enhance *dyamam /ˈdjamam/ n. excuse *dyamew̯ /ˈdjamew/ n. wool, fur *dyamew̯l /ˈdjamewl/ n. mandate *dyami /ˈdjami/ n. pea *dyamii /ˈdjamii̯/ n. top *dyamiim /ˈdjamii̯m/ adj. classic *dyamim /ˈdjamim/ adj. effective *dyamim /ˈdjamim/ n. bear *dyamio /ˈdjamio̯/ n. faculty *dyamioo /ˈdjamioo/ n. tree *dyamiyom /ˈdjamijom/ n. tattoo *dyamo /ˈdjamo/ n. bulk *dyamoo /ˈdjamoo̯/ adj. intense *dyamoox /ˈdjamoo̯x/ v. trail *dyamox /ˈdjamox/ n. economy *dyamoxyi /ˈdjamoxji/ adj. economic *dyamui /ˈdjamui̯/ n. costume *dyamuil /ˈdjamui̯l/ n. film *dyamuim /ˈdjamui̯m/ n. hell *dyamya /ˈdjamja/ v. cooperate *dyamyam /ˈdjamjam/ prep. with *dyamyom /ˈdjamjom/ adj. due *dyana /ˈdjana/ v. receive *dyanam /ˈdjanam/ n. husband *dyani /ˈdjani/ v. understand *dyanii /ˈdjanii̯/ n. rail *dyaniim /ˈdjanii̯m/ v. discriminate *dyaniom /ˈdjanio̯m/ v. celebrate *dyanioo /ˈdjanioo/ n. rod *dyaniyo /ˈdjanijo/ adj. shiny *dyaniyom /ˈdjanijom/ n. friend *dyaniyomyi /ˈdjanijomji/ adj. friendly *dyanoo /ˈdjanoo̯/ n. level *dyanoom /ˈdjanoo̯m/ v. grind *dyanoox /ˈdjanoo̯x/ n. engine *dyanxui /ˈdjanxui̯/ v. turn sth. on *dyanxuim /ˈdjanxui̯m/ v. tackle *dyapa /ˈdjapa/ n. shoe *dyapam /ˈdjapam/ n. alumnus *dyapew̯ /ˈdjapew/ v. comprise *dyapew̯l /ˈdjapewl/ v. retain *dyapew̯m /ˈdjapewm/ adj. reasonable *dyapi /ˈdjapi/ n. permission *dyapi /ˈdjapi/ v. visit *dyapii /ˈdjapii̯/ v. denounce *dyapiim /ˈdjapii̯m/ adj. clear *dyapiimyosew̯ /ˈdjapii̯mjosew/ adj. clearly *dyapim /ˈdjapim/ adv. too *dyapim /ˈdjapim/ n. leg *dyapim /ˈdjapim/ n. visitor *dyapiom /ˈdjapio̯m/ n. bird, penis *dyapix /ˈdjapix/ n. fear *dyapiyo /ˈdjapijo/ n. gate *dyapoo /ˈdjapoo̯/ adj. crisp *dyapoom /ˈdjapoo̯m/ n. supply *dyapui /ˈdjapui̯/ n. liberty *dyapya /ˈdjapja/ v. meet *dyapyal /ˈdjapjal/ adj. little *dyapyal /ˈdjapjal/ n. meeting *dyapyam /ˈdjapjam/ v. hire *dyapyax /ˈdjapjax/ v. divert *dyapyi /ˈdjapji/ n. effort *dyapyim /ˈdjapjim/ v. stun *dyapyom /ˈdjapjom/ n. foe *dyar /djar/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *dyara /ˈdjara/ det. all; adv. all *dyaral /ˈdjaral/ adj. chief *dyaram /ˈdjaram/ adv. when *dyarew̯m /ˈdjarewm/ adj. premier *dyarew̯x /ˈdjarewx/ c. albeit *dyari /ˈdjari/ n. ice *dyarii /ˈdjarii̯/ adj. sincere *dyarim /ˈdjarim/ adj. wrong *dyario /ˈdjario̯/ adv. early *dyariyo /ˈdjarijo/ n. paradigm *dyarom /ˈdjarom/ n. candy *dyaroo /ˈdjaroo̯/ n. palm (of hand) *dyarui /ˈdjarui̯/ n. goose *dyarxam /ˈdjarɣam/ n. bullet *dyaryi /ˈdjarji/ n. comfort *dyaryim /ˈdjarjim/ v. boost *dyaryo /ˈdjarjo/ v. confess *dyasa /ˈdjasa/ n. research *dyasam /ˈdjasam/ v. devastate *dyasi /ˈdjasi/ v. assassinate *dyasi /ˈdjasi/ v. tick *dyasii /ˈdjasii̯/ num. one *dyasiil /ˈdjasii̯l/ n. note *dyasiim /ˈdjasii̯m/ n. homicide *dyasil /ˈdjasil/ n. vocabulary *dyasim /ˈdjasim/ n. hub *dyasim /ˈdjasim/ v. give *dyasiol /ˈdjasio̯l/ pron. anybody *dyasioom /ˈdjasioom/ adj. transparent *dyasiyo /ˈdjasijo/ v. squeeze *dyasiyox /ˈdjasijox/ v. expect *dyaso /ˈdjaso/ v. elaborate *dyasol /ˈdjasol/ adj. red *dyasoo /ˈdjasoo̯/ det. whose *dyasoom /ˈdjasoo̯m/ v. fulfil *dyax /djax/ n. shell *dyaxew̯ /ˈdjaxew/ n. punch *dyaxew̯m /ˈdjaxewm/ n. lord *dyaxi /ˈdjaxi/ n. monopoly *dyaxil /ˈdjaxil/ n. cuisine *dyaxui /ˈdjaxui̯/ v. waste *dyaxyam /ˈdjaxjam/ v. cry *dyaxyi /ˈdjaxji/ n. offence *dyaxyil /ˈdjaxjil/ adj. thin *dyaxyo /ˈdjaxjo/ n. specialist *dyaxyol /ˈdjaxjol/ adj. awful, terrible *dyaya /ˈdjaja/ adj. ugly *dyayi /ˈdjaji/ v. entail *dyaza /ˈdjaza/ n. subject *dyew̯ /djew̯/ n. star *dyew̯ew̯ /ˈdjewew/ v. generate *dyew̯l /djew̯l/ v. leave *dyew̯m /djew̯m/ prep. such *dyew̯man /ˈdjewman/ n. fan *dyew̯n /djew̯n/ n. verse *dyew̯na /ˈdjewna/ v. manifest *dyew̯nii /ˈdjewnii̯/ n. formula *dyew̯nin /ˈdjewnin/ adj. regular *dyew̯nin /ˈdjewnin/ n. fuse *dyew̯nio /ˈdjewnio̯/ n. transport *dyew̯pi /ˈdjewpi/ adj. coherent *dyew̯piom /ˈdjewpio̯m/ v. pray *dyew̯poox /ˈdjewpoo̯x/ adv. where *dyew̯puil /ˈdjewpui̯l/ n. fox *dyew̯pya /ˈdjewpja/ v. discharge *dyew̯pyal /ˈdjewpjal/ v. thrill *dyew̯ra /ˈdjewra/ adj. last (previous) *dyew̯rdyom /ˈdjewrdjom/ n. galaxy *dyew̯rdyon /ˈdjewrdjon/ n. linguistics *dyew̯ri /ˈdjewri/ n. skeptic *dyew̯rim /ˈdjewrim/ n. pistol *dyew̯rio /ˈdjewrio̯/ n. master *dyew̯ro /ˈdjewro/ n. loser *dyew̯ruix /ˈdjewrui̯x/ n. tension *dyew̯ryi /ˈdjewrji/ n. crime *dyew̯ryiyi /ˈdjewrjiji/ adj. criminal *dyew̯sa /ˈdjewsa/ n. grandmother *dyew̯sil /ˈdjewsil/ n. breed *dyew̯sil /ˈdjewsil/ n. canoe *dyew̯siom /ˈdjewsio̯m/ adj. broad *dyew̯six /ˈdjewsix/ n. maple *dyew̯siyo /ˈdjewsijo/ v. shock *dyew̯soom /ˈdjewsoo̯m/ v. point *dyew̯x /djew̯x/ adj. weak *dyi /dji/ det. same *dyi /dji/ v. call *dyia /ˈdjia/ n. metro *dyii /djii̯/ v. be (located) *dyiiioo /ˈdjii̯ioo/ v. wind *dyiil /djii̯l/ n. boost *dyiil /ˈdjiil/ v. breathe; n. breath *dyiim /djii̯m/ n. game *dyiimam /ˈdjii̯mam/ v. refuse *dyiimew̯l /ˈdjii̯mewl/ v. dismiss *dyiimi /ˈdjii̯mi/ adj. bright *dyiimiol /ˈdjii̯mio̯l/ n. cloak *dyiimix /ˈdjii̯mix/ n. building *dyiimiyo /ˈdjii̯mijo/ v. develop *dyiimiyol /ˈdjii̯mijol/ n. development *dyiimuim /ˈdjii̯mui̯m/ v. glow *dyiimyam /ˈdjii̯mjam/ n. embryo *dyiimyo /ˈdjii̯mjo/ n. apartment *dyiinal /ˈdjii̯nal/ n. excerpt *dyiinim /ˈdjii̯nim/ v. remark *dyiiniox /ˈdjii̯nio̯x/ adj. cheap *dyiino /ˈdjii̯no/ n. offspring *dyiinoo /ˈdjii̯noo̯/ n. facade *dyiio /ˈdjiio̯/ adj. vibrant *dyiio /ˈdjii̯o/ adj. hungry *dyiipa /ˈdjii̯pa/ adj. rude *dyiipam /ˈdjii̯pam/ v. erase *dyiipew̯x /ˈdjii̯pewx/ n. custody *dyiipii /ˈdjii̯pii̯/ v. import *dyiipyo /ˈdjii̯pjo/ v. mold *dyiira /ˈdjii̯ra/ n. afternoon *dyiiram /ˈdjii̯ram/ v. resent *dyiirdyo /ˈdjii̯rdjo/ n. medium *dyiirew̯ /ˈdjii̯rew/ v. jump; n. jump *dyiiri /ˈdjii̯ri/ n. scale *dyiisii /ˈdjii̯sii̯/ n. trousers *dyiisim /ˈdjii̯sim/ v. betray *dyiisoom /ˈdjii̯soo̯m/ v. validate *dyiix /djii̯x/ n. family *dyiixyim /ˈdjii̯xjim/ v. judge *dyil /djil/ n. group *dyil /djil/ v. establish *dyim /djim/ conj. than *dyim /djim/ n. mouth *dyima /ˈdjima/ n. salt *dyiman /ˈdjiman/ adj. yellow *dyimax /ˈdjimax/ v. perch *dyimew̯ /ˈdjimew/ v. conform *dyimew̯l /ˈdjimewl/ v. book *dyimi /ˈdjimi/ adj. next *dyimiim /ˈdjimii̯m/ n. reef *dyimil /ˈdjimil/ n. quarter *dyimio /ˈdjimio̯/ n. bench *dyimiyo /ˈdjimijo/ v. behave (well) *dyimiyom /ˈdjimijom/ adj. short *dyimoo /ˈdjimoo̯/ v. violate *dyimoom /ˈdjimoo̯m/ v. brief *dyimyam /ˈdjimjam/ n. rhythm *dyimyi /ˈdjimji/ adj. oral *dyimyi /ˈdjimji/ n. agency *dyimyo /ˈdjimjo/ v. authorise *dyin /djin/ art. every *dyina /ˈdjina/ adj. white *dyinan /ˈdjinan/ n. writer *dyini /ˈdjini/ n. mound *dyini /ˈdjini/ v. fall *dyiniil /ˈdjinii̯l/ adj. orange *dyinil /ˈdjinil/ v. bolster *dyinim /ˈdjinim/ n. arena *dyinim /ˈdjinim/ n. song *dyinimax /ˈdjinimax/ v. sing *dyinimim /ˈdjinimim/ n. singer *dyinio /ˈdjinio̯/ n. period *dyinix /ˈdjinix/ adj. perfect *dyinixyim /ˈdjinixjim/ n. perfection *dyiniyo /ˈdjinijo/ adj. select *dyiniyo /ˈdjinijo/ n. mistress *dyino /ˈdjino/ n. asteroid *dyinom /ˈdjinom/ n. grandfather *dyinoo /ˈdjinoo̯/ n. cotton *dyinool /ˈdjinoo̯l/ v. tumble *dyinoom /ˈdjinoo̯m/ adj. adverse *dyinui /ˈdjinui̯/ v. swim *dyinuim /ˈdjinui̯m/ n. spirit *dyinxui /ˈdjinxui̯/ n. direction *dyio /djio̯/ det. much *dyiol /djio̯l/ v. thank *dyiom /djio̯m/ n. bait *dyiomam /ˈdjio̯mam/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *dyiomi /ˈdjio̯mi/ v. bump *dyiomio /ˈdjio̯mio̯/ n. corner *dyionim /ˈdjio̯nim/ v. illuminate *dyionim /ˈdjio̯nim/ v. summon *dyioniyom /ˈdjio̯nijom/ n. palette *dyionoo /ˈdjio̯noo̯/ v. rise *dyionoom /ˈdjio̯noo̯m/ prep. around *dyioo /ˈdjioo/ adv. always *dyioo /ˈdjioo̯/ n. cigarette *dyiooi /ˈdjiooi/ v. rely *dyiooix /ˈdjiooix/ n. range *dyiool /ˈdjiool/ prep. in *dyioom /ˈdjioom/ n. one *dyiooma /ˈdjiooma/ n. field *dyioomam /ˈdjioomam/ v. focus *dyioomew̯m /ˈdjioomewm/ n. cathedral *dyioomiom /ˈdjioomio̯m/ v. would *dyioomoox /ˈdjioomoo̯x/ n. bitch *dyioomyam /ˈdjioomjam/ v. wonder *dyioomyi /ˈdjioomji/ n. tuition *dyioon /ˈdjioon/ adj. normal *dyiooni /ˈdjiooni/ n. flaw *dyioonim /ˈdjioonim/ adj. ready *dyioopi /ˈdjioopi/ v. huddle *dyioopil /ˈdjioopil/ n. youth *dyioopon /ˈdjioopon/ n. demon *dyioopyam /ˈdjioopjam/ adj. high *dyioopyi /ˈdjioopji/ v. retire *dyioopyo /ˈdjioopjo/ v. lurk *dyioora /ˈdjioora/ v. pose *dyiooram /ˈdjiooram/ n. circulation *dyioorda /ˈdjioorda/ n. sex *dyioordayi /ˈdjioordaji/ adj. sexy *dyiooroom /ˈdjiooroo̯m/ n. fork *dyioorui /ˈdjioorui̯/ n. sap *dyiooryix /ˈdjioorjix/ adj. honest *dyioosa /ˈdjioosa/ adj. obscure *dyioosi /ˈdjioosi/ n. gene *dyioosiil /ˈdjioosii̯l/ adj. amazing *dyiooui /ˈdjiooui̯/ n. skirt *dyioox /ˈdjioox/ n. north *dyiooxil /ˈdjiooxil/ n. prostitute *dyiooxui /ˈdjiooxui̯/ n. wave (ocean) *dyiooxuim /ˈdjiooxui̯m/ n. bat (winged mammal) *dyioozal /ˈdjioozal/ n. illness *dyiopal /ˈdjio̯pal/ n. firearm *dyiopam /ˈdjio̯pam/ n. fashion *dyiopamyi /ˈdjio̯pamji/ adj. fashionable *dyiopew̯ /ˈdjio̯pew/ adj. prompt *dyiopew̯m /ˈdjio̯pewm/ adv. okay *dyiopi /ˈdjio̯pi/ n. dome *dyiopoo /ˈdjio̯poo̯/ v. kidnap *dyiopyi /ˈdjio̯pji/ adj. approximate *dyiora /ˈdjio̯ra/ v. burst *dyiori /ˈdjio̯ri/ v. imply *dyioroo /ˈdjio̯roo̯/ v. listen *dyiorya /ˈdjio̯rja/ v. certify *dyioso /ˈdjio̯so/ n. wrist *dyiox /djio̯x/ v. whistle *dyioxyam /ˈdjio̯xjam/ n. shaft *dyioza /ˈdjio̯za/ n. patent *dyipa /ˈdjipa/ n. pain *dyipam /ˈdjipam/ n. divorce *dyipax /ˈdjipax/ v. amend *dyipayi /ˈdjipaji/ adj. painful *dyipew̯ /ˈdjipew/ n. officer *dyipew̯l /ˈdjipewl/ v. store *dyipew̯x /ˈdjipewx/ n. fish *dyipi /ˈdjipi/ n. button *dyipi /ˈdjipi/ n. mathematics *dyipi /ˈdjipi/ n. nursery *dyipii /ˈdjipii̯/ v. shoot *dyipiil /ˈdjipii̯l/ n. toast *dyipiix /ˈdjipii̯x/ n. cafeteria *dyipil /ˈdjipil/ n. ideal *dyipim /ˈdjipim/ pron. someone *dyipio /ˈdjipio̯/ v. be (age) *dyipioo /ˈdjipioo/ n. stem *dyipix /ˈdjipix/ n. feat *dyipiyo /ˈdjipijo/ adj. awkward *dyipo /ˈdjipo/ n. intervention *dyipoo /ˈdjipoo̯/ n. drug, medicine *dyipool /ˈdjipoo̯l/ n. semester *dyipoooo /ˈdjipoo̯oo̯/ n. chemist *dyipui /ˈdjipui̯/ n. ammunition *dyipya /ˈdjipja/ n. grease *dyipyil /ˈdjipjil/ v. affiliate *dyipyin /ˈdjipjin/ n. cereal *dyipyo /ˈdjipjo/ n. court *dyipyom /ˈdjipjom/ v. spread *dyira /ˈdjira/ n. bottle *dyiral /ˈdjiral/ v. rub *dyiram /ˈdjiram/ adj. light (weight) *dyiram /ˈdjiram/ v. go *dyirax /ˈdjirax/ n. nation *dyirda /ˈdjirda/ prep. including *dyirdyo /ˈdjirdjo/ n. therapy *dyirdyol /ˈdjirdjol/ n. package *dyirdyom /ˈdjirdjom/ n. sign *dyirew̯m /ˈdjirewm/ pron. each *dyiriil /ˈdjirii̯l/ n. powder *dyiril /ˈdjiril/ adj. interior *dyirim /ˈdjirim/ adv. finally *dyiriool /ˈdjiriool/ n. matrix *dyiriyo /ˈdjirijo/ n. sale *dyiroom /ˈdjiroo̯m/ n. system *dyiroox /ˈdjiroo̯x/ n. genocide *dyirxa /ˈdjirɣa/ adv. best *dyirxim /ˈdjirɣim/ adv. hence *dyirya /ˈdjirja/ v. shine *dyiryam /ˈdjirjam/ n. temple *dyiryi /ˈdjirji/ conj. even *dyiryi /ˈdjirji/ v. miss (long for) *dyiryix /ˈdjirjix/ pron. everything *dyiryo /ˈdjirjo/ n. machine *dyiryom /ˈdjirjom/ n. credit *dyisa /ˈdjisa/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *dyisam /ˈdjisam/ adv. less *dyisam /ˈdjisam/ n. east *dyisan /ˈdjisan/ adv. merely *dyisi /ˈdjisi/ adv. else *dyisi /ˈdjisi/ n. net *dyisii /ˈdjisii̯/ n. climate *dyisiim /ˈdjisii̯m/ adj. dense *dyisil /ˈdjisil/ n. trader *dyisim /ˈdjisim/ n. pasta *dyisiyom /ˈdjisijom/ n. moon *dyiso /ˈdjiso/ adj. efficient *dyiso /ˈdjiso/ n. vehicle *dyisoom /ˈdjisoo̯m/ n. case *dyisoox /ˈdjisoo̯x/ n. kit *dyix /djix/ n. south *dyixew̯ /ˈdjixew/ v. drive *dyixew̯m /ˈdjixewm/ n. driver *dyixew̯n /ˈdjixewn/ v. base *dyixui /ˈdjixui̯/ v. balance *dyixya /ˈdjixja/ n. gold *dyixyam /ˈdjixjam/ n. discourse *dyixyayi /ˈdjixjaji/ adj. golden *dyixyim /ˈdjixjim/ adv. formerly *dyixyo /ˈdjixjo/ n. animal *dyiyo /ˈdjijo/ n. house *dyiyol /ˈdjijol/ v. borrow *dyiyom /ˈdjijom/ pron. plenty *dyiyomya /ˈdjijomja/ n. embargo *dyiyomyo /ˈdjijomjo/ v. repeat *dyiyono /ˈdjijono/ n. behalf *dyiyonxuim /ˈdjijonxui̯m/ v. wrap *dyiyopa /ˈdjijopa/ v. testimfy *dyiyopyol /ˈdjijopjol/ n. capital *dyiyori /ˈdjijori/ n. cube *dyiyoriim /ˈdjijorii̯m/ n. bar (pub) *dyiyorui /ˈdjijorui̯/ adj. viable *dyiyosi /ˈdjijosi/ v. disguise *dyiyosio /ˈdjijosio̯/ adj. black *dyiyoso /ˈdjijoso/ v. complicate *dyiyox /ˈdjijox/ n. mansion *dyiyox /ˈdjijox/ v. row *dyiyoxew̯l /ˈdjijoxewl/ n. word *dyizal /ˈdjizal/ n. environment *dyo /djo/ n. work *dyol /djol/ v. allege *dyom /djom/ n. use *dyomi /ˈdjomi/ n. axis *dyomiyo /ˈdjomijo/ adj. authentic *dyomui /ˈdjomui̯/ v. steal *dyomuim /ˈdjomui̯m/ n. thief *dyomyi /ˈdjomji/ n. jaw *dyon /djon/ v. get *dyoni /ˈdjoni/ n. champagne *dyonil /ˈdjonil/ n. tiger *dyonui /ˈdjonui̯/ n. chaos *dyoo /djoo̯/ conj. while *dyoom /djoo̯m/ n. lot *dyooma /ˈdjoo̯ma/ n. curl *dyooman /ˈdjoo̯man/ adj. imminent *dyoomii /ˈdjoo̯mii̯/ adv. fairly *dyoomui /ˈdjoo̯mui̯/ n. arc *dyoon /djoo̯n/ v. employ *dyooni /ˈdjoo̯ni/ n. umbrella *dyoonoo /ˈdjoo̯noo̯/ v. deteriorate *dyoopa /ˈdjoo̯pa/ n. farm *dyoopam /ˈdjoo̯pam/ n. farmer *dyoopew̯ /ˈdjoo̯pew/ n. tire *dyoopii /ˈdjoo̯pii̯/ adj. far *dyoopio /ˈdjoo̯pio̯/ v. slide *dyoopyim /ˈdjoo̯pjim/ adj. apparent *dyoopyo /ˈdjoo̯pjo/ adv. apart *dyooruin /ˈdjoo̯rui̯n/ n. lobster *dyoosio /ˈdjoo̯sio̯/ n. room (space) *dyooui /ˈdjoo̯ui̯/ n. emotion *dyoox /djoo̯x/ n. bread *dyooxuin /ˈdjoo̯xui̯n/ num. billion *dyooxyo /ˈdjoo̯xjo/ n. action *dyopin /ˈdjopin/ adv. why *dyopin /ˈdjopin/ n. poultry *dyopoo /ˈdjopoo̯/ prep. from *dyopya /ˈdjopja/ v. save, rescue *dyorda /ˈdjorda/ n. thumb *dyori /ˈdjori/ n. hybrid *dyoroom /ˈdjoroo̯m/ v. erupt *dyorxa /ˈdjorɣa/ v. bond *dyosin /ˈdjosin/ adj. open *dyosix /ˈdjosix/ adj. comic *dyosiyom /ˈdjosijom/ v. climb *dyox /djox/ v. hide *dyui /djui̯/ adv. down *dyuia /ˈdjui̯a/ n. ramp *dyuil /djui̯l/ n. fit *dyuim /djui̯m/ v. raise *dyuima /ˈdjui̯ma/ v. drift *dyuimal /ˈdjui̯mal/ n. half *dyuimio /ˈdjui̯mio̯/ n. terminal *dyuimo /ˈdjui̯mo/ v. include *dyuimom /ˈdjui̯mom/ v. join *dyuimyo /ˈdjui̯mjo/ v. prosecute *dyuin /djui̯n/ v. lose *dyuina /ˈdjui̯na/ n. tenure *dyuinal /ˈdjui̯nal/ n. loss *dyuini /ˈdjui̯ni/ n. badge *dyuini /ˈdjui̯ni/ v. combat *dyuiniix /ˈdjui̯nii̯x/ v. persist *dyuinil /ˈdjui̯nil/ n. book *dyuiniom /ˈdjui̯nio̯m/ adj. armed *dyuino /ˈdjui̯no/ v. qualify *dyuinoo /ˈdjui̯noo̯/ n. mist *dyuinui /ˈdjui̯nui̯/ n. bat (club) *dyuipa /ˈdjui̯pa/ v. improve *dyuipal /ˈdjui̯pal/ n. double *dyuipam /ˈdjui̯pam/ adj. competent *dyuipew̯ /ˈdjui̯pew/ n. brass *dyuipew̯m /ˈdjui̯pewm/ adj. damp *dyuipew̯x /ˈdjui̯pewx/ n. basil *dyuipi /ˈdjui̯pi/ n. siren *dyuipii /ˈdjui̯pii̯/ n. acid *dyuipiom /ˈdjui̯pio̯m/ n. array *dyuipoo /ˈdjui̯poo̯/ n. tear *dyuipyom /ˈdjui̯pjom/ v. imagine *dyuira /ˈdjui̯ra/ n. smoke, fog *dyuiram /ˈdjui̯ram/ n. shape *dyuirax /ˈdjui̯rax/ n. comment *dyuirew̯m /ˈdjui̯rewm/ adj. vicious *dyuirii /ˈdjui̯rii̯/ adv. tonight *dyuirim /ˈdjui̯rim/ n. keeper *dyuirui /ˈdjui̯rui̯/ n. waiter *dyuiryi /ˈdjui̯rji/ n. saint *dyuiryol /ˈdjui̯rjol/ v. prop *dyuisa /ˈdjui̯sa/ v. smell (emit odour) *dyuisam /ˈdjui̯sam/ n. card *dyuisi /ˈdjui̯si/ v. amend *dyuisii /ˈdjui̯sii̯/ n. marsh *dyuix /djui̯x/ n. weather *dyuixi /ˈdjui̯xi/ n. incident *dyuixim /ˈdjui̯xim/ n. technology *dyuiximyi /ˈdjui̯ximji/ adj. technological *dyuixui /ˈdjui̯xui̯/ adj. intimate *dyuixuim /ˈdjui̯xui̯m/ n. streak *dyuixyi /ˈdjui̯xji/ n. police *dyuixyim /ˈdjui̯xjim/ n. repetition *dyuiza /ˈdjui̯za/ conj. though *dyya /djja̯/ n. world *dyyai /ˈdjjai/ n. rubbish *dyyal /djja̯l/ n. queen *dyyam /djja̯m/ adj. whole *dyyama /ˈdjjama/ n. soldier *dyyamam /ˈdjjamam/ v. vary *dyyami /ˈdjjami/ n. hobby *dyyami /ˈdjjami/ n. niece *dyyamiom /ˈdjjamio̯m/ adj. overwhelming *dyyamoo /ˈdjjamoo̯/ n. certificate *dyyamya /ˈdjjamja/ adj. real *dyyan /djja̯n/ n. air *dyyana /ˈdjjana/ adj. able *dyyanal /ˈdjjanal/ n. ability *dyyani /ˈdjjani/ n. stay *dyyaniil /ˈdjjanii̯l/ n. lawyer *dyyano /ˈdjjano/ v. cater *dyyanoo /ˈdjjanoo̯/ adj. endangered *dyyanoom /ˈdjjanoo̯m/ v. intercept *dyyanxui /ˈdjjanxui̯/ adv. inevitably *dyyapal /ˈdjjapal/ n. remedy *dyyapew̯ /ˈdjjapew/ n. scrutiny *dyyapew̯x /ˈdjjapewx/ adj. corrupt *dyyapi /ˈdjjapi/ adj. naked *dyyapim /ˈdjjapim/ n. cherry *dyyapim /ˈdjjapim/ n. coral *dyyapio /ˈdjjapio̯/ prep. under *dyyapuim /ˈdjjapui̯m/ n. dealer *dyyapyan /ˈdjjapjan/ adj. deep *dyyapyi /ˈdjjapji/ n. compassion *dyyapyin /ˈdjjapjin/ v. hurl *dyyapyo /ˈdjjapjo/ n. shame *dyyara /ˈdjjara/ n. harbour *dyyarda /ˈdjjarda/ adj. objective *dyyari /ˈdjjari/ n. intestine *dyyarii /ˈdjjarii̯/ n. stump, root *dyyariil /ˈdjjarii̯l/ n. whore *dyyarix /ˈdjjarix/ v. strip *dyyarom /ˈdjjarom/ n. clause *dyyarui /ˈdjjarui̯/ v. attach *dyyarxa /ˈdjjarɣa/ adj. annual *dyyaryi /ˈdjjarji/ n. picture *dyyasam /ˈdjjasam/ adj. general *dyyasii /ˈdjjasii̯/ v. contrast *dyyasiix /ˈdjjasii̯x/ det. little *dyyasim /ˈdjjasim/ n. manner *dyyasiol /ˈdjjasio̯l/ n. stride *dyyax /djja̯x/ n. weight *dyyaxax /ˈdjjaxax/ v. weigh *dyyaxew̯ /ˈdjjaxew/ n. cousin *dyyaxew̯l /ˈdjjaxewl/ adj. swift *dyyaxoon /ˈdjjaxoo̯n/ conj. and *dyyaxyam /ˈdjjaxjam/ adj. lush *dyyaza /ˈdjjaza/ n. magic *dyyi /djji̯/ pron. something *dyyia /ˈdjjia/ n. frontier *dyyich /djji̯tʃ/ n. castle *dyyil /djji̯l/ v. request *dyyim /djji̯m/ n. source *dyyima /ˈdjjima/ n. fatigue *dyyimi /ˈdjjimi/ v. sob *dyyimiim /ˈdjjimii̯m/ n. umbrella *dyyimo /ˈdjjimo/ prep. upon *dyyimui /ˈdjjimui̯/ det. which *dyyimya /ˈdjjimja/ n. foundation *dyyimyo /ˈdjjimjo/ n. mail *dyyina /ˈdjjina/ v. abandon *dyyini /ˈdjjini/ adj. loud *dyyini /ˈdjjini/ n. gravel *dyyinxuim /ˈdjjinxui̯m/ n. shadow *dyyio /ˈdjjio/ n. variable *dyyipa /ˈdjjipa/ adj. fortunate *dyyipam /ˈdjjipam/ adj. plausible *dyyipew̯ /ˈdjjipew/ n. picnic *dyyipi /ˈdjjipi/ v. splash *dyyipii /ˈdjjipii̯/ n. noise *dyyipoom /ˈdjjipoo̯m/ v. dub *dyyipui /ˈdjjipui̯/ n. pearl *dyyipyam /ˈdjjipjam/ v. massage; n. massage *dyyipyi /ˈdjjipji/ v. navigate *dyyipyim /ˈdjjipjim/ adj. confident *dyyipyimyim /ˈdjjipjimjim/ n. confidence *dyyipyo /ˈdjjipjo/ n. margin *dyyira /ˈdjjira/ n. poison *dyyirew̯x /ˈdjjirewx/ n. bell *dyyiri /ˈdjjiri/ v. promise *dyyiril /ˈdjjiril/ n. shack *dyyirooch /ˈdjjiroo̯tʃ/ n. city *dyyiroochyi /ˈdjjiroo̯tʃji/ adj. urban *dyyiruim /ˈdjjirui̯m/ n. athlete *dyyiruix /ˈdjjirui̯x/ n. sponge *dyyiryim /ˈdjjirjim/ v. expose *dyyiryo /ˈdjjirjo/ n. tape *dyyisi /ˈdjjisi/ n. independence *dyyisii /ˈdjjisii̯/ adv. nationwide *dyyisiyo /ˈdjjisijo/ adj. stubborn *dyyisoo /ˈdjjisoo̯/ pron. lots *dyyix /djji̯x/ n. class *dyyixui /ˈdjjixui̯/ adj. deadly *dyyixuil /ˈdjjixui̯l/ n. sum *dyyixyo /ˈdjjixjo/ v. crouch *dyyiyo /ˈdjjijo/ n. attention *dyyo /djjo̯/ v. feel *dyyoch /djjo̯tʃ/ adj. internal *dyyol /djjo̯l/ n. champion *dyyol /djjo̯l/ n. feeling *dyyom /djjo̯m/ v. play *dyyoma /ˈdjjoma/ n. lesson *dyyomal /ˈdjjomal/ v. curb *dyyomich /ˈdjjomitʃ/ n. peak *dyyomii /ˈdjjomii̯/ v. aim *dyyomiich /ˈdjjomii̯tʃ/ v. flee *dyyomim /ˈdjjomim/ n. vampire *dyyomui /ˈdjjomui̯/ v. permit *dyyomya /ˈdjjomja/ n. scene *dyyomyi /ˈdjjomji/ v. study *dyyona /ˈdjjona/ n. breakthrough *dyyoniox /ˈdjjonio̯x/ n. official *dyyoniyo /ˈdjjonijo/ n. mouse *dyyonxui /ˈdjjonxui̯/ v. tremble *dyyoo /ˈdjjoo/ v. disclose *dyyopa /ˈdjjopa/ adj. backward *dyyopam /ˈdjjopam/ v. ignore *dyyopax /ˈdjjopax/ n. grid *dyyopil /ˈdjjopil/ n. lime *dyyopo /ˈdjjopo/ n. craft *dyyopoo /ˈdjjopoo̯/ v. weep *dyyopya /ˈdjjopja/ n. art *dyyopyam /ˈdjjopjam/ n. artist *dyyopyi /ˈdjjopji/ n. glass *dyyopyo /ˈdjjopjo/ n. spoon *dyyopyom /ˈdjjopjom/ n. controversy *dyyora /ˈdjjora/ num. three *dyyordal /ˈdjjordal/ v. slip *dyyori /ˈdjjori/ n. past *dyyorii /ˈdjjorii̯/ n. dirt *dyyoriiyi /ˈdjjorii̯ji/ adj. dirty *dyyoroo /ˈdjjoroo̯/ n. boulder *dyyorxa /ˈdjjorɣa/ n. carriage *dyyorya /ˈdjjorja/ n. jam *dyyoryo /ˈdjjorjo/ n. plain *dyyosa /ˈdjjosa/ n. bed *dyyosam /ˈdjjosam/ adj. boring *dyyosi /ˈdjjosi/ n. fog *dyyosii /ˈdjjosii̯/ n. war *dyyosiim /ˈdjjosii̯m/ n. warrior *dyyosioom /ˈdjjosioom/ n. clash *dyyosom /ˈdjjosom/ adj. miniature *dyyosoo /ˈdjjosoo̯/ n. god *dyyosooyi /ˈdjjosoo̯ji/ adj. divine *dyyox /djjo̯x/ v. stand *dyyoxew̯ /ˈdjjoxew/ adv. back *dyyoxya /ˈdjjoxja/ n. road *dyyoxyam /ˈdjjoxjam/ v. watch *dyyoyo /ˈdjjojo/ n. hierarchy *dyyozam /ˈdjjozam/ prep. through *dyyozax /ˈdjjozax/ v. reap *ew̯ /ew̯/ adj. hard *ew̯mi /ˈewmi/ adj. big *ew̯mii /ˈewmii̯/ v. expire *ew̯moopuiza /ˈewmoo̯pui̯za/ v. mean *ew̯mya /ˈewmja/ n. glory *ew̯ni /ˈewni/ adv. otherwise *ew̯pa /ˈewpa/ adv. therefore *ew̯pew̯ /ˈewpew/ v. finish *ew̯pew̯i /ˈewpewi/ adj. final *ew̯pew̯myoni /ˈewpewmjoni/ v. deal *ew̯pyarxapui /ˈewpjarɣapui̯/ n. strap *ew̯pyi /ˈewpji/ adj. vague *ew̯pyimoopi /ˈewpjimoo̯pi/ v. audit *ew̯raranioo /ˈewraranioo/ adj. random *ew̯ri /ˈewri/ n. glasses *ew̯roo /ˈewroo̯/ v. detect *ew̯ryi /ˈewrji/ v. erode *ew̯sa /ˈewsa/ v. sketch *ew̯si /ˈewsi/ n. plantation *ew̯xi /ˈewxi/ n. victory *ew̯xyapew̯ /ˈewxjapew/ n. material *i /i/ conj. that *i /i/ det. these *ia /ˈia/ n. privilege *ia /ˈia/ v. notify *ii /ii̯/ adv. most *ii /ˈii/ n. steam *iima /ˈii̯ma/ adj. desperate *iimioo /ˈii̯mioo/ v. verify *iimiosimi /ˈii̯mio̯simi/ adj. qualitative *iimooryi /ˈii̯moo̯rji/ v. illustrate *iimyaparii /ˈii̯mjaparii̯/ v. sip *iimyi /ˈii̯mji/ n. target *iimyora /ˈii̯mjora/ adv. before *iinoo /ˈii̯noo̯/ n. embrace *iipoo /ˈii̯poo̯/ n. ditch *iipyi /ˈii̯pji/ n. control *iira /ˈii̯ra/ n. company *iirax /ˈii̯rax/ v. accompany *iirdyo /ˈii̯rdjo/ n. transplant *iiryo /ˈii̯rjo/ v. panic *iisa /ˈii̯sa/ v. spawn *ima /ˈima/ v. worth *imew̯ /ˈimew/ adj. easy *imew̯ /ˈimew/ v. follow *imi /ˈimi/ n. debt *imi /ˈimi/ n. dignity *imii /ˈimii̯/ adj. homosexual *imio /ˈimio̯/ n. louse *imioo /ˈimioo/ n. raft *imizardyo /ˈimizardjo/ v. treat *imizardyol /ˈimizardjol/ n. treatment *imo /ˈimo/ v. note *imya /ˈimja/ n. raid *imya /ˈimja/ n. siege *imyamoxya /ˈimjamoxja/ n. scissors *imyo /ˈimjo/ v. name *ini /ˈini/ adv. almost *ini /ˈini/ n. brochure *ini /ˈini/ v. clarify *inii /ˈinii̯/ n. girlfriend *iniipew̯ /ˈinii̯pew/ n. tenant *ininoo /ˈininoo̯/ v. swallow *inioo /ˈinioo/ n. doctrine *inipyi /ˈinipji/ v. confuse *ino /ˈino/ adj. careful *inoo /ˈinoo̯/ n. line *inui /ˈinui̯/ adj. alone *inxui /ˈinxui̯/ v. fit *io /io̯/ v. will *io /ˈio/ n. cork *ioma /ˈio̯ma/ v. discourage *ioni /ˈio̯ni/ n. container *ioo /ˈioo/ v. may *iooii /ˈiooii̯/ v. differ *ioomi /ˈioomi/ n. drama *ioomi /ˈioomi/ n. magnitude *ioomioo /ˈioomioo/ v. scrape *ioomoo /ˈioomoo̯/ v. intimidate *ioomui /ˈioomui̯/ n. icon *ioona /ˈioona/ n. rainbow *ioopew̯rima /ˈioopewrima/ prep. throughout *ioopo /ˈioopo/ n. phone *ioopoo /ˈioopoo̯/ v. accomplish *ioopyo /ˈioopjo/ v. reinforce *ioorapya /ˈioorapja/ n. wolf *ioori /ˈioori/ adv. sudden *iooryo /ˈioorjo/ adj. pastoral *iooso /ˈiooso/ adv. later *iooxyi /ˈiooxji/ n. horizon *iopi /ˈio̯pi/ n. uniform *iopii /ˈio̯pii̯/ n. key *iopioo /ˈio̯pioo/ n. shit; v. shit *iopya /ˈio̯pja/ n. arch *iopyi /ˈio̯pji/ adj. fertile *iorda /ˈio̯rda/ adj. compact *iorxa /ˈio̯rɣa/ adv. just *iosa /ˈio̯sa/ adj. characteristic *iosasooni /ˈio̯sasoo̯ni/ n. disgust *iosi /ˈio̯si/ v. withdraw *ioxya /ˈio̯xja/ n. sweater *ioxyi /ˈio̯xji/ n. crab *ipa /ˈipa/ det. any *ipew̯ /ˈipew/ n. psychology *ipew̯m /ˈipewm/ n. psychologist *ipew̯pipya /ˈipewpipja/ v. pronounce *ipi /ˈipi/ adv. more *ipi /ˈipi/ n. network *ipiimyasio /ˈipii̯mjasio̯/ n. dash *ipo /ˈipo/ n. story, plot *ipoo /ˈipoo̯/ adj. bleak *ipoosapyi /ˈipoo̯sapji/ v. dig *ipui /ˈipui̯/ n. bra *ipui /ˈipui̯/ n. lodge *ipuixyo /ˈipui̯xjo/ adj. special *ipya /ˈipja/ v. suggest *ipyal /ˈipjal/ n. suggestion *ipyi /ˈipji/ v. whisk *ipyo /ˈipjo/ v. calculate *ipyosiipyi /ˈipjosii̯pji/ v. precede *ira /ˈira/ n. band *ira /ˈira/ n. night *irapoza /ˈirapoza/ adv. usually *irda /ˈirda/ n. coast *irew̯ /ˈirew/ adj. true *irew̯m /ˈirewm/ n. truth *iri /ˈiri/ n. snow; v. snow *iri /ˈiri/ v. long *irii /ˈirii̯/ v. align *irixui /ˈirixui̯/ interj. yes *iro /ˈiro/ adv. exactly *irui /ˈirui̯/ v. announce *irxa /ˈirɣa/ n. worm *irxa /ˈirɣa/ v. circulate *irxi /ˈirɣi/ n. incentive *irya /ˈirja/ n. faith *iryi /ˈirji/ v. flood; n. flood *isa /ˈisa/ n. lip *isa /ˈisa/ n. sun *isi /ˈisi/ n. chick (girl) *isi /ˈisi/ prep. away *isio /ˈisio̯/ adj. thick *isioo /ˈisioo/ n. doctor *isiyo /ˈisijo/ prep. over *isiyonioo /ˈisijonioo/ n. claim *iso /ˈiso/ n. balcony *ixew̯ /ˈixew/ adj. composite *ixew̯ /ˈixew/ n. trailer *ixi /ˈixi/ adv. around *ixui /ˈixui̯/ v. like *ixya /ˈixja/ adv. however *ixya /ˈixja/ v. hang *ixyi /ˈixji/ prep. according *ixyo /ˈixjo/ v. compensate *iya /ˈija/ n. minute *iyo /ˈijo/ adj. late *iyoa /ˈijoa/ n. interest *iyoni /ˈijoni/ v. influence *iyonoo /ˈijonoo̯/ n. problem *iyopew̯ /ˈijopew/ n. courtesy *iyopuirioosi /ˈijopui̯rioosi/ n. pick *iyoranuisi /ˈijoranui̯si/ n. thorn *iyori /ˈijori/ prep. despite *iyorio /ˈijorio̯/ v. stalk *iyorya /ˈijorja/ v. advertise *iza /ˈiza/ v. vomit *izamyisa /ˈizamjisa/ n. summer *ja /ʎa/ v. show *jaew̯ /ˈʎaew/ n. bud *jail /ˈʎail/ v. complement *jal /ʎal/ n. cushion *jam /ʎam/ v. should *jama /ˈʎama/ n. desk *jamam /ˈʎamam/ n. navy *jami /ˈʎami/ n. board *jamii /ˈʎamii̯/ n. disease *jamo /ˈʎamo/ v. swing *jamui /ˈʎamui̯/ v. rape *jamya /ˈʎamja/ n. sock *jamyixipio /ˈʎamjixipio̯/ n. terrace *jamyo /ˈʎamjo/ adj. new *jamyom /ˈʎamjom/ adv. much *jamyorasim /ˈʎamjorasim/ adj. partisan *jani /ˈʎani/ adv. nowadays *janimim /ˈʎanimim/ n. luck *janimimyi /ˈʎanimimji/ adj. lucky *janio /ˈʎanio̯/ v. survive *janioori /ˈʎanioori/ n. victim *janomya /ˈʎanomja/ n. present (gift) *janoo /ˈʎanoo̯/ n. nephew *janooma /ˈʎanoo̯ma/ adj. certain *japa /ˈʎapa/ n. horse *japam /ˈʎapam/ n. clothes, clothing *japaoo /ˈʎapaoo̯/ n. stable *japew̯nxuil /ˈʎapewnxui̯l/ n. packet *japew̯poo /ˈʎapewpoo̯/ adj. renowned *japew̯ryasii /ˈʎapewrjasii̯/ n. sermon *japi /ˈʎapi/ adj. dire *japi /ˈʎapi/ v. execute *japio /ˈʎapio̯/ adj. tactical *japiruixim /ˈʎapirui̯xim/ n. tap *japixyiryim /ˈʎapixjirjim/ n. lettuce *japoo /ˈʎapoo̯/ adj. sober *japoom /ˈʎapoo̯m/ adj. simultaneous *japuim /ˈʎapui̯m/ n. necklace *japya /ˈʎapja/ n. petition *japyal /ˈʎapjal/ n. committee *japyamim /ˈʎapjamim/ pron. everybody *japyaryom /ˈʎapjarjom/ adj. pretty *japyi /ˈʎapji/ n. example *japyo /ˈʎapjo/ adj. inferior *japyomara /ˈʎapjomara/ n. turtle *jar /ʎar/ n. puzzle *jara /ˈʎara/ n. agony *jaram /ˈʎaram/ v. imitate *jarama /ˈʎarama/ v. decide *jaramal /ˈʎaramal/ n. decision *jarariipya /ˈʎararii̯pja/ n. fur *jarew̯ /ˈʎarew/ n. granite *jari /ˈʎari/ v. act *jarim /ˈʎarim/ v. spin *jarimoxyi /ˈʎarimoxji/ adj. sad *jarimoxyim /ˈʎarimoxjim/ n. sadness *jario /ˈʎario̯/ n. absence *jarui /ˈʎarui̯/ conj. where *jarxa /ˈʎarɣa/ adj. angry *jarxam /ˈʎarɣam/ n. anger *jarxasapyim /ˈʎarɣasapjim/ n. sheep *jarxinamii /ˈʎarɣinamii̯/ v. bury *jarya /ˈʎarja/ adj. marital *jaryisa /ˈʎarjisa/ n. platter *jaryo /ˈʎarjo/ n. motel *jaryom /ˈʎarjom/ n. foam *jaryosio /ˈʎarjosio̯/ n. exile *jasamyil /ˈʎasamjil/ v. inhale *jasi /ˈʎasi/ adj. immense *jasi /ˈʎasi/ v. deploy *jasiim /ˈʎasii̯m/ adj. past *jasim /ˈʎasim/ v. surrender *jasimio /ˈʎasimio̯/ n. spike *jasiomimya /ˈʎasio̯mimja/ n. market *jasirira /ˈʎasirira/ adj. lucrative *jasiyopoo /ˈʎasijopoo̯/ n. paper *jaxoo /ˈʎaxoo̯/ adv. very *jaxyori /ˈʎaxjori/ v. bother *jayiruimam /ˈʎajirui̯mam/ prep. via *jazamyil /ˈʎazamjil/ adv. regardless *jew̯ /ʎew̯/ n. pair *jew̯l /ʎew̯l/ n. risk *jew̯lyi /ˈʎewlji/ adj. risky, dangerous *jew̯m /ʎew̯m/ n. melody *jew̯ma /ˈʎewma/ n. joint *jew̯masil /ˈʎewmasil/ n. future *jew̯mioosa /ˈʎewmioosa/ n. compound *jew̯moo /ˈʎewmoo̯/ adj. slender *jew̯myo /ˈʎewmjo/ n. chalk *jew̯narooni /ˈʎewnaroo̯ni/ n. table *jew̯ni /ˈʎewni/ v. mourn *jew̯nima /ˈʎewnima/ n. pedestrian *jew̯nioori /ˈʎewnioori/ adj. vulgar *jew̯pa /ˈʎewpa/ adj. reluctant *jew̯piomyopui /ˈʎewpio̯mjopui̯/ n. desert *jew̯ra /ˈʎewra/ v. open *jew̯ral /ˈʎewral/ n. opening *jew̯ramuil /ˈʎewramui̯l/ adj. fragile *jew̯ri /ˈʎewri/ n. thunder *jew̯riol /ˈʎewrio̯l/ v. achieve *jew̯riyo /ˈʎewrijo/ v. vow *jew̯soom /ˈʎewsoo̯m/ adj. outrageous *jew̯xew̯sa /ˈʎewxewsa/ n. bag *ji /ʎi/ n. man; adj. male *ji /ʎi/ n. money, coin *jii /ʎii̯/ v. pull *jiim /ʎii̯m/ n. leader *jiimanirio /ˈʎii̯manirio̯/ n. music *jiimanuirew̯ /ˈʎii̯manui̯rew/ v. pluck *jiimi /ˈʎii̯mi/ v. lodge *jiimo /ˈʎii̯mo/ v. insure *jiimoomyoxui /ˈʎii̯moo̯mjoxui̯/ v. forecast *jiimyi /ˈʎii̯mji/ v. occur *jiinioo /ˈʎii̯nioo/ n. shrub *jiiom /ˈʎiio̯m/ n. aunt *jiipew̯ /ˈʎii̯pew/ adj. noble *jiipom /ˈʎii̯pom/ v. situate *jiira /ˈʎii̯ra/ adj. pregnant *jiirdyopew̯noo /ˈʎii̯rdjopewnoo̯/ n. hedge *jiirim /ˈʎii̯rim/ v. appreciate *jiirixew̯moo /ˈʎii̯rixewmoo̯/ v. penetrate *jiiryosixi /ˈʎii̯rjosixi/ n. deed *jiisoom /ˈʎii̯soo̯m/ n. part *jiisoomoopam /ˈʎii̯soo̯moo̯pam/ v. enforce *jiixyopim /ˈʎiixjopim/ adj. spare *jil /ʎil/ v. offend *jili /ˈʎili/ adj. offensive *jim /ʎim/ v. ask *jimam /ˈʎimam/ v. extract *jimew̯ /ˈʎimew/ n. dragon *jimew̯l /ˈʎimewl/ v. sweat *jimew̯m /ˈʎimewm/ n. pottery *jimew̯ramii /ˈʎimewramii̯/ n. perception *jimiipuimya /ˈʎimii̯pui̯mja/ n. solo *jimio /ˈʎimio̯/ adj. reverse *jimoo /ˈʎimoo̯/ v. indulge *jimyaamii /ˈʎimjaamii̯/ adj. arrogant *jimyaxyipyam /ˈʎimjaxjipjam/ n. scope *jimyi /ˈʎimji/ n. dog *jimyin /ˈʎimjin/ n. puppy *jimyo /ˈʎimjo/ n. essence *jimyosiimyam /ˈʎimjosii̯mjam/ v. yank *jina /ˈʎina/ prep. during *jini /ˈʎini/ r. quick *jinim /ˈʎinim/ v. want *jiniom /ˈʎinio̯m/ n. veil *jiniyo /ˈʎinijo/ v. classify *jio /ʎio̯/ n. throne *jiom /ʎio̯m/ v. lift *jiomioo /ˈʎio̯mioo/ n. competition *jioo /ˈʎioo/ num. six *jiool /ˈʎiool/ v. justify *jioom /ˈʎioom/ n. concession *jioomew̯pixew̯m /ˈʎioomewpixewm/ v. creep *jioomoo /ˈʎioomoo̯/ n. motif *jioomyal /ˈʎioomjal/ v. crumble *jioona /ˈʎioona/ n. genetics *jioonini /ˈʎioonini/ n. hallway *jioooonasi /ˈʎioooo̯nasi/ n. town *jioopew̯m /ˈʎioopewm/ n. spy *jioopyopew̯ /ˈʎioopjopew/ v. deter *jiooral /ˈʎiooral/ n. portion *jioorioo /ˈʎioorioo/ n. eyelash *jioosal /ˈʎioosal/ n. organisation *jioosim /ˈʎioosim/ n. trial *jiooso /ˈʎiooso/ v. fertilise *jioosom /ˈʎioosom/ adj. offensive *jiooxirool /ˈʎiooxiroo̯l/ n. reservoir *jiooxyapyi /ˈʎiooxjapji/ v. sway *jiooza /ˈʎiooza/ n. trap; v. trap *jiopya /ˈʎio̯pja/ v. complete *jiopyaparim /ˈʎio̯pjaparim/ adj. acute *jiopyi /ˈʎio̯pji/ n. salon *jiopyimiira /ˈʎio̯pjimii̯ra/ n. rookie *jioruiniina /ˈʎio̯rui̯nii̯na/ n. date *jiorxaranioo /ˈʎio̯rɣaranioo/ n. shelf *jipa /ˈʎipa/ n. seed *jipa /ˈʎipa/ v. usher *jipam /ˈʎipam/ adj. corrupt *jipam /ˈʎipam/ n. elevation *jipazapyo /ˈʎipazapjo/ n. marathon *jipew̯ /ˈʎipew/ n. mall *jipew̯m /ˈʎipewm/ n. device *jipimyopi /ˈʎipimjopi/ adj. live *jipizaryim /ˈʎipizarjim/ v. correlate *jipoo /ˈʎipoo̯/ v. hover *jipooxuima /ˈʎipoo̯xui̯ma/ v. bite *jipopyoryo /ˈʎipopjorjo/ v. squint *jipui /ˈʎipui̯/ n. specimen *jipuim /ˈʎipui̯m/ n. ship *jipuimiinii /ˈʎipui̯mii̯nii̯/ n. sorrow *jipya /ˈʎipja/ n. grain *jipyamirdam /ˈʎipjamirdam/ v. dispose *jipyipuixui /ˈʎipjipui̯xui̯/ v. drip *jipyom /ˈʎipjom/ v. force *jirapamyim /ˈʎirapamjim/ n. observation *jirararam /ˈʎirararam/ n. erection *jirda /ˈʎirda/ v. pant *jiri /ˈʎiri/ n. tourist *jiro /ˈʎiro/ v. enter *jirom /ˈʎirom/ n. peril *jironxuiriyo /ˈʎironxui̯rijo/ v. overlook *jirxam /ˈʎirɣam/ v. deduce *jiryamixyom /ˈʎirjamixjom/ adv. close *jiryo /ˈʎirjo/ v. check *jisa /ˈʎisa/ v. conceal *jisam /ˈʎisam/ n. hammer *jisinisim /ˈʎisinisim/ n. root *jisio /ˈʎisio̯/ adj. arbitrary *jisom /ˈʎisom/ adj. sharp *jisom /ˈʎisom/ n. oyster *jixim /ˈʎixim/ v. withstand *jixuimoosiom /ˈʎixui̯moo̯sio̯m/ adj. awesome *jixyi /ˈʎixji/ v. sit *jiyo /ˈʎijo/ n. dream *jiyom /ˈʎijom/ pron. none *jiyomom /ˈʎijomom/ n. option *jiyonio /ˈʎijonio̯/ n. belt *jiyoniorxamya /ˈʎijonio̯rɣamja/ n. olive *jiyopim /ˈʎijopim/ n. organism *jiyoroopyami /ˈʎijoroo̯pjami/ v. isolate *jiyoxuipuira /ˈʎijoxui̯pui̯ra/ v. look *jiyoza /ˈʎijoza/ n. boot *jizam /ˈʎizam/ n. diplomacy *jo /ʎo/ n. thigh *joew̯ni /ˈʎoewni/ n. fly *jol /ʎol/ adj. curious *jom /ʎom/ v. curse *jomoi /ˈʎomoi/ adj. lovely *jomyisool /ˈʎomjisoo̯l/ n. cement *jomyo /ˈʎomjo/ adj. cool (fashionable) *jonii /ˈʎonii̯/ adj. native *jonxuiparm /ˈʎonxui̯parm/ adv. sometimes *joo /ʎoo̯/ n. symbol *jool /ʎoo̯l/ n. carcass *joomam /ˈʎoo̯mam/ adv. away *joomew̯papam /ˈʎoo̯mewpapam/ v. pledge *joomya /ˈʎoo̯mja/ v. gear *joona /ˈʎoo̯na/ n. sand *jooniyo /ˈʎoo̯nijo/ n. unity *joono /ˈʎoo̯no/ adj. wonderful *joopyopil /ˈʎoo̯pjopil/ v. ground *joora /ˈʎoo̯ra/ adj. robust *joori /ˈʎoo̯ri/ v. maintain *joponoopyom /ˈʎoponoo̯pjom/ n. cylinder *jopuinal /ˈʎopui̯nal/ v. accustom *joram /ˈʎoram/ n. cabin *josi /ˈʎosi/ n. kink (sharp twist) *joxyi /ˈʎoxji/ n. joke *jui /ʎui̯/ n. wine *juil /ʎui̯l/ n. staff *juim /ʎui̯m/ n. station *juimyipyil /ˈʎui̯mjipjil/ v. devastate *juini /ˈʎui̯ni/ n. backpack *juioo /ˈʎui̯oo̯/ n. winery *juipa /ˈʎui̯pa/ n. sequence *juipal /ˈʎui̯pal/ adv. allegedly *juipyaniil /ˈʎui̯pjanii̯l/ n. pond *juipyaral /ˈʎui̯pjaral/ n. frog *juipyo /ˈʎui̯pjo/ v. animate *juiri /ˈʎui̯ri/ v. grow *juiril /ˈʎui̯ril/ n. growth *juiroo /ˈʎui̯roo̯/ n. hatch *juirxa /ˈʎui̯rɣa/ n. quantum *juisi /ˈʎui̯si/ n. worm *juiso /ˈʎui̯so/ v. hate *juixyim /ˈʎui̯xjim/ n. arrow *juixyiriil /ˈʎui̯xjirii̯l/ v. manage *jya /ʎja̯/ adj. current *jyal /ʎja̯l/ n. bark; v. bark *jyam /ʎja̯m/ n. title *jyani /ˈʎjani/ adj. sore *jyani /ˈʎjani/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *jyaniisa /ˈʎjanii̯sa/ adj. dull *jyanimuipiyom /ˈʎjanimui̯pijom/ n. nest *jyaniyom /ˈʎjanijom/ n. tariff *jyanool /ˈʎjanoo̯l/ v. jam *jyapew̯l /ˈʎjapewl/ n. beach *jyapi /ˈʎjapi/ n. concrete *jyapim /ˈʎjapim/ v. graze *jyapiyom /ˈʎjapijom/ n. carriage *jyapopuixyi /ˈʎjapopui̯xji/ v. sweep *jyapya /ˈʎjapja/ n. comedy *jyapyo /ˈʎjapjo/ v. inflict *jyara /ˈʎjara/ adj. selected *jyaral /ˈʎjaral/ v. collide *jyariyopio /ˈʎjarijopio̯/ n. greenhouse *jyaroom /ˈʎjaroo̯m/ v. perform *jyasi /ˈʎjasi/ n. wire *jyasil /ˈʎjasil/ adj. foreign *jyasilim /ˈʎjasilim/ n. foreigner *jyasim /ˈʎjasim/ v. assign *jyasiosiisam /ˈʎjasio̯sii̯sam/ n. tail, penis *jyasipyari /ˈʎjasipjari/ v. postpone *jyasisiil /ˈʎjasisii̯l/ n. image *jyasool /ˈʎjasoo̯l/ n. ensemble *jyaxuil /ˈʎjaxui̯l/ n. canal *jyaxyam /ˈʎjaxjam/ v. breed *jyaxyi /ˈʎjaxji/ v. reflect *jyaxyil /ˈʎjaxjil/ n. reflection *jyaxyimii /ˈʎjaxjimii̯/ prep. among *jyi /ʎji̯/ v. speak; n. speech *jyil /ʎji̯l/ n. tribute *jyim /ʎji̯m/ n. body, corpse *jyima /ˈʎjima/ adv. once *jyimew̯l /ˈʎjimewl/ v. exist *jyimew̯puimoom /ˈʎjimewpui̯moo̯m/ n. chord *jyino /ˈʎjino/ n. evil *jyinxuinxui /ˈʎjinxui̯nxui̯/ v. commission *jyipa /ˈʎjipa/ num. five *jyipi /ˈʎjipi/ n. giant *jyipyamiipioom /ˈʎjipjamii̯pioom/ n. battle; v. battle *jyira /ˈʎjira/ v. plough *jyirew̯pal /ˈʎjirewpal/ v. dial *jyiriiryo /ˈʎjirii̯rjo/ n. mammal *jyiril /ˈʎjiril/ n. spa *jyiryam /ˈʎjirjam/ n. taxi *jyisim /ˈʎjisim/ n. plane *jyiso /ˈʎjiso/ n. palace *jyixew̯l /ˈʎjixewl/ adj. equal *jyo /ʎjo̯/ prep. between *jyoa /ˈʎjoa/ n. loaf *jyol /ʎjo̯l/ v. shiver *jyom /ʎjo̯m/ v. please *jyomal /ˈʎjomal/ n. pleasure *jyomo /ˈʎjomo/ v. interact *jyomyo /ˈʎjomjo/ n. shirt *jyonioopiiri /ˈʎjonioopii̯ri/ n. diamond *jyonoo /ˈʎjonoo̯/ v. relate *jyonxew̯ /ˈʎjonxew/ n. saucepan *jyopa /ˈʎjopa/ v. operate *jyoparar /ˈʎjoparar/ n. lump *jyopew̯ /ˈʎjopew/ n. curator *jyopira /ˈʎjopira/ v. glance *jyopyi /ˈʎjopji/ adj. blonde *jyopyil /ˈʎjopjil/ adj. awake *jyopyo /ˈʎjopjo/ n. knight *jyorapew̯l /ˈʎjorapewl/ v. forge *jyorazal /ˈʎjorazal/ n. comrade *jyorew̯ /ˈʎjorew/ n. gossip *jyoro /ˈʎjoro/ n. dam *jyorxal /ˈʎjorɣal/ v. peel *jyosimixyam /ˈʎjosimixjam/ v. simmer *jyoxyol /ˈʎjoxjol/ adj. thorough *ka /ka/ adv. so *kai /ˈkai/ n. reason *kal /kal/ interj. okay *kam /kam/ v. run *kama /ˈkama/ v. win *kamew̯ /ˈkamew/ n. policy *kamew̯l /ˈkamewl/ n. enterprise *kami /ˈkami/ v. hear *kamii /ˈkamii̯/ v. smell (sense with nose) *kamiil /ˈkamii̯l/ adj. small *kamil /ˈkamil/ n. hearing *kamil /ˈkamil/ n. nucleus *kamim /ˈkamim/ n. runner *kamio /ˈkamio̯/ n. fuel *kamioo /ˈkamioo/ n. cigar *kamiox /ˈkamio̯x/ n. hose *kamix /ˈkamix/ n. sympathy *kamuim /ˈkamui̯m/ v. state *kamyal /ˈkamjal/ n. suburb *kamyam /ˈkamjam/ v. scramble *kamyi /ˈkamji/ n. carpet *kamyo /ˈkamjo/ n. army *kani /ˈkani/ v. marry *kaniil /ˈkanii̯l/ v. damage *kaniim /ˈkanii̯m/ n. nurse *kaniix /ˈkanii̯x/ adj. tangible *kanioo /ˈkanioo/ n. manual *kanix /ˈkanix/ n. mural *kaniyo /ˈkanijo/ n. recession *kaniyox /ˈkanijox/ n. maid *kanoo /ˈkanoo̯/ n. government *kanool /ˈkanoo̯l/ n. chemical *kanoom /ˈkanoo̯m/ n. government official *kanxew̯ /ˈkanxew/ v. distinguish *kanxuil /ˈkanxui̯l/ n. sin *kapa /ˈkapa/ adj. social *kapam /ˈkapam/ v. explode *kapax /ˈkapax/ n. cloth *kapew̯ /ˈkapew/ n. scratch *kapew̯l /ˈkapewl/ adj. worthy *kapew̯m /ˈkapewm/ n. rebel *kapew̯x /ˈkapewx/ v. embark *kapi /ˈkapi/ n. counselor *kapi /ˈkapi/ v. have *kapii /ˈkapii̯/ n. zoo *kapiim /ˈkapii̯m/ n. question; v. question *kapiix /ˈkapii̯x/ n. wilderness *kapim /ˈkapim/ adj. excellent *kapiol /ˈkapio̯l/ adj. cold *kapioo /ˈkapioo/ v. block *kapiyo /ˈkapijo/ n. girl *kapo /ˈkapo/ v. induce *kapoo /ˈkapoo̯/ n. fingerprint *kapuix /ˈkapui̯x/ v. exclude *kapya /ˈkapja/ v. stain *kapyam /ˈkapjam/ v. share *kapyax /ˈkapjax/ n. claw *kapyi /ˈkapji/ v. fight; n. fight *kapyo /ˈkapjo/ n. peace *kapyom /ˈkapjom/ n. widow *kar /kar/ v. escape *kara /ˈkara/ v. respect; n. respect *karal /ˈkaral/ interj. okay *karax /ˈkarax/ v. taste *karda /ˈkarda/ adj. excess *kardal /ˈkardal/ n. laboratory *kardam /ˈkardam/ n. canvas *kari /ˈkari/ n. copyright *kari /ˈkari/ n. record *karii /ˈkarii̯/ n. charity *karil /ˈkaril/ n. forest *kario /ˈkario̯/ v. prevent *kariom /ˈkario̯m/ n. reversal *karo /ˈkaro/ v. slump *karoo /ˈkaroo̯/ n. rope *karoom /ˈkaroo̯m/ n. stick (of tree) *karui /ˈkarui̯/ n. nutrition *karyi /ˈkarji/ n. bark (of tree) *karyim /ˈkarjim/ n. turf *karyo /ˈkarjo/ n. breast *kasam /ˈkasam/ adj. stiff *kasi /ˈkasi/ adj. upset *kasi /ˈkasi/ n. space (outer) *kasii /ˈkasii̯/ adj. entire *kasiil /ˈkasii̯l/ adj. moral *kasiim /ˈkasii̯m/ n. order *kasiix /ˈkasii̯x/ n. sickness *kasil /ˈkasil/ adj. infinite *kasio /ˈkasio̯/ adj. bizarre *kasioo /ˈkasioo/ n. shade, shadow *kaso /ˈkaso/ num. zero *kasoo /ˈkasoo̯/ v. deem *kasoox /ˈkasoo̯x/ adj. gorgeous *kax /kax/ v. move *kaxal /ˈkaxal/ n. movement *kaxew̯ /ˈkaxew/ n. ball *kaxew̯x /ˈkaxewx/ adv. forward *kaxi /ˈkaxi/ n. dress *kaxim /ˈkaxim/ conj. not *kaxoom /ˈkaxoo̯m/ n. cliff *kaxuil /ˈkaxui̯l/ v. neglect *kaxya /ˈkaxja/ n. institute *kaxyox /ˈkaxjox/ n. choir *kayi /ˈkaji/ adv. perhaps *kayo /ˈkajo/ v. rattle *kaza /ˈkaza/ n. rug *kew̯ /kew̯/ prep. by *kew̯l /kew̯l/ n. news *kew̯m /kew̯m/ v. prepare *kew̯mal /ˈkewmal/ n. preparation *kew̯mew̯ /ˈkewmew/ n. astronomy *kew̯mi /ˈkewmi/ r. upward *kew̯myam /ˈkewmjam/ n. romance *kew̯n /kew̯n/ v. copy, imitate *kew̯na /ˈkewna/ v. hurt *kew̯nioo /ˈkewnioo/ n. series *kew̯noo /ˈkewnoo̯/ n. luggage *kew̯pa /ˈkewpa/ adj. sure *kew̯pew̯l /ˈkewpewl/ n. lens *kew̯pioo /ˈkewpioo/ n. diner *kew̯puin /ˈkewpui̯n/ conj. since *kew̯pya /ˈkewpja/ n. crawl *kew̯pyo /ˈkewpjo/ n. crest *kew̯ra /ˈkewra/ v. direct *kew̯ri /ˈkewri/ v. hurry *kew̯rix /ˈkewrix/ v. make *kew̯rui /ˈkewrui̯/ adj. slim (of a person) *kew̯si /ˈkewsi/ adj. remarkable *kew̯x /kew̯x/ n. roof *kew̯xyam /ˈkewxjam/ adv. right *ki /ki/ adv. how *ki /ki/ n. child *kia /ˈkia/ n. spider *kii /kii̯/ adv. over *kii /ˈkii/ n. need *kiia /ˈkii̯a/ n. law *kiiam /ˈkii̯am/ n. lawyer *kiiayi /ˈkii̯aji/ adj. legal *kiil /kii̯l/ n. sound *kiil /ˈkiil/ adj. steep *kiim /kii̯m/ adj. cute *kiimew̯m /ˈkii̯mewm/ n. batch *kiini /ˈkii̯ni/ n. saddle *kiiniil /ˈkii̯nii̯l/ adj. proposed *kiio /ˈkii̯o/ n. blood *kiioyi /ˈkii̯oji/ adj. bloody *kiipa /ˈkii̯pa/ n. bargain *kiipew̯m /ˈkii̯pewm/ adj. best *kiipi /ˈkii̯pi/ adv. forever *kiipoom /ˈkii̯poo̯m/ n. mist *kiipya /ˈkii̯pja/ interj. welcome *kiipyam /ˈkii̯pjam/ adj. federal *kiipyim /ˈkii̯pjim/ v. abolish *kiira /ˈkii̯ra/ adj. blank *kiiriyom /ˈkii̯rijom/ interj. hello *kiiro /ˈkii̯ro/ adv. etcetera *kiiryil /ˈkii̯rjil/ n. procedure *kiisa /ˈkii̯sa/ n. vintage *kiisio /ˈkii̯sio̯/ n. couple *kiisoo /ˈkii̯soo̯/ v. settle (land) *kiisool /ˈkii̯soo̯l/ n. settlement *kiixew̯l /ˈkii̯xewl/ n. transition *kiiza /ˈkii̯za/ n. administration *kil /kil/ det. few *kim /kim/ adv. off *kima /ˈkima/ v. control *kima /ˈkima/ v. trick; n. trick *kimam /ˈkimam/ n. guardian *kimamioom /ˈkimamioom/ v. subsidize *kimax /ˈkimax/ n. drill *kimew̯ /ˈkimew/ n. time *kimew̯l /ˈkimewl/ adj. low *kimi /ˈkimi/ n. tomb *kimi /ˈkimi/ v. avert *kimii /ˈkimii̯/ v. explain *kimiil /ˈkimii̯l/ n. explanation *kimim /ˈkimim/ n. parlour *kimio /ˈkimio̯/ interj. no *kimo /ˈkimo/ adj. portable *kimom /ˈkimom/ n. feather *kimom /ˈkimom/ v. satisfy *kimya /ˈkimja/ n. skill *kimyam /ˈkimjam/ adj. great *kimyayi /ˈkimjaji/ adj. skilled *kimyi /ˈkimji/ v. surprise *kimyox /ˈkimjox/ n. structure *kimyox /ˈkimjox/ v. promote *kimyoxyim /ˈkimjoxjim/ n. propaganda *kin /kin/ v. bring *kina /ˈkina/ n. jewel *kini /ˈkini/ n. lake *kini /ˈkini/ n. thesis *kinii /ˈkinii̯/ n. liquid *kinii /ˈkinii̯/ v. desire *kiniix /ˈkinii̯x/ n. wedge *kinil /ˈkinil/ v. lure *kinim /ˈkinim/ adv. yesterday *kinio /ˈkinio̯/ conj. unless *kinix /ˈkinix/ n. clan *kinom /ˈkinom/ n. film *kinom /ˈkinom/ v. continue *kinoo /ˈkinoo̯/ adj. overseas *kinox /ˈkinox/ v. collapse *kio /kio̯/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *kioa /ˈkio̯a/ n. dean *kioi /ˈkio̯i/ v. confront *kiom /kio̯m/ adv. home *kioma /ˈkio̯ma/ n. hospital *kiomya /ˈkio̯mja/ v. possess *kionix /ˈkio̯nix/ v. shave *kionox /ˈkio̯nox/ n. atom *kionxui /ˈkio̯nxui̯/ n. habitat *kioo /ˈkioo/ adv. course *kioo /ˈkioo̯/ adj. naval *kiool /ˈkiool/ adj. consistent *kioom /ˈkioom/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *kioomew̯x /ˈkioomewx/ v. contribute *kioomii /ˈkioomii̯/ v. analyse *kioomiil /ˈkioomii̯l/ n. analysis *kioomim /ˈkioomim/ n. chef *kioomioo /ˈkioomioo/ n. muscle *kioomoo /ˈkioomoo̯/ n. appliance *kioomyim /ˈkioomjim/ adj. dumb *kioomyol /ˈkioomjol/ v. cheer *kioon /ˈkioon/ n. pubic hair *kiooniyon /ˈkioonijon/ adj. hollow *kioonoyo /ˈkioonojo/ v. protect *kioonoyol /ˈkioonojol/ n. protection *kioopa /ˈkioopa/ adj. mature *kioopam /ˈkioopam/ n. hole *kioopew̯ /ˈkioopew/ adj. blunt *kioopi /ˈkioopi/ adj. prone *kioopool /ˈkioopoo̯l/ n. throat *kioopyisam /ˈkioopjisam/ v. pierce *kioopyol /ˈkioopjol/ v. wade *kioor /ˈkioor/ n. flock *kioora /ˈkioora/ n. cost *kiooram /ˈkiooram/ v. enlist *kioorayi /ˈkiooraji/ adj. expensive *kioorew̯l /ˈkioorewl/ conj. although *kiooriyo /ˈkioorijo/ adj. precious *kioorxam /ˈkioorɣam/ n. square *kioosa /ˈkioosa/ adj. basic *kioosi /ˈkioosi/ adj. obesie *kioosin /ˈkioosin/ n. shark *kioox /ˈkioox/ n. student *kiooxew̯l /ˈkiooxewl/ n. beam *kiooxyi /ˈkiooxji/ v. prescribe *kiopa /ˈkio̯pa/ adj. hostile *kiopi /ˈkio̯pi/ n. beard *kiopya /ˈkio̯pja/ n. homeland, motherland *kiora /ˈkio̯ra/ v. avoid *kiorim /ˈkio̯rim/ r. namely *kiorxa /ˈkio̯rɣa/ v. grip; n. grip *kiosa /ˈkio̯sa/ n. prison *kiosam /ˈkio̯sam/ n. prisoner *kiosax /ˈkio̯sax/ adv. anyway *kiox /kio̯x/ n. mill *kioxi /ˈkio̯xi/ adj. parallel *kioza /ˈkio̯za/ n. beast *kipa /ˈkipa/ n. waiter/waitress *kipam /ˈkipam/ adj. dark *kipamyim /ˈkipamjim/ n. darkness *kipan /ˈkipan/ n. vagina *kipew̯ /ˈkipew/ adj. useful *kipew̯miyom /ˈkipewmijom/ n. kitchen *kipi /ˈkipi/ v. relax *kipii /ˈkipii̯/ v. stack *kipiil /ˈkipii̯l/ n. outcome *kipiimim /ˈkipii̯mim/ n. whip *kipil /ˈkipil/ adj. municipal *kipim /ˈkipim/ n. dawn *kipim /ˈkipim/ n. gown *kipio /ˈkipio̯/ n. funeral *kipioo /ˈkipioo/ n. project *kipiyo /ˈkipijo/ n. language *kipoo /ˈkipoo̯/ adj. forensic *kipoo /ˈkipoo̯/ n. wit *kipui /ˈkipui̯/ v. answer *kipui /ˈkipui̯/ v. suppress *kipya /ˈkipja/ adv. ago *kipyal /ˈkipjal/ n. cabbage *kipyi /ˈkipji/ n. detail *kipyim /ˈkipjim/ adj. slow *kipyo /ˈkipjo/ n. venue *kira /ˈkira/ n. leather *kiram /ˈkiram/ n. answer *kirax /ˈkirax/ adj. pervasive *kirda /ˈkirda/ n. vase *kirdam /ˈkirdam/ adj. precise *kirdax /ˈkirdax/ adj. vigorous *kirdyo /ˈkirdjo/ n. mule *kirdyomi /ˈkirdjomi/ v. sort *kirew̯ /ˈkirew/ v. uncover *kirew̯m /ˈkirewm/ n. hormone *kiri /ˈkiri/ n. copper *kiri /ˈkiri/ n. guilt *kirii /ˈkirii̯/ n. article *kiriil /ˈkirii̯l/ v. discover *kiriilal /ˈkirii̯lal/ n. discovery *kiriim /ˈkirii̯m/ v. shrink *kirim /ˈkirim/ adj. empty *kirim /ˈkirim/ pron. somebody *kirisa /ˈkirisa/ n. suitcase *kiro /ˈkiro/ n. lobby *kirool /ˈkiroo̯l/ adj. gentle *kirui /ˈkirui̯/ adj. prevalent *kirui /ˈkirui̯/ n. dusk *kiruil /ˈkirui̯l/ n. local *kiryi /ˈkirji/ adj. close *kiryin /ˈkirjin/ v. harm *kiryo /ˈkirjo/ n. blade *kisa /ˈkisa/ v. oblige *kisam /ˈkisam/ v. supplement *kisan /ˈkisan/ v. reward *kisi /ˈkisi/ v. volunteer *kisim /ˈkisim/ n. militia *kiso /ˈkiso/ v. expel *kisol /ˈkisol/ n. soil *kisoo /ˈkisoo̯/ v. warrant *kisoom /ˈkisoo̯m/ n. terror *kiui /ˈkiui̯/ n. concept *kix /kix/ adj. hot *kix /kix/ v. reproduce *kixix /ˈkixix/ v. fill *kixui /ˈkixui̯/ adj. volatile *kixuim /ˈkixui̯m/ n. tour *kixuim /ˈkixui̯m/ n. triangle *kixuiroom /ˈkixui̯roo̯m/ v. fetch *kixyi /ˈkixji/ v. remove *kixyim /ˈkixjim/ n. heat *kixyox /ˈkixjox/ n. empathy *kiya /ˈkija/ v. stroll *kiyo /ˈkijo/ n. trophy *kiyo /ˈkijo/ v. realise *kiyom /ˈkijom/ conj. until *kiyomyal /ˈkijomjal/ v. describe *kiyomyalal /ˈkijomjalal/ n. description *kiyonax /ˈkijonax/ adj. mere *kiyopew̯x /ˈkijopewx/ n. benefit *kiyopi /ˈkijopi/ adj. wide *kiyopi /ˈkijopi/ adv. nowhere *kiyopim /ˈkijopim/ n. width *kiyopiyo /ˈkijopijo/ n. mess *kiyopiyoyi /ˈkijopijoji/ adj. messy *kiyopya /ˈkijopja/ v. irrigate *kiyopyal /ˈkijopjal/ n. shield *kiyora /ˈkijora/ n. suspect *kiyoram /ˈkijoram/ n. gum *kiyorax /ˈkijorax/ n. soap *kiyori /ˈkijori/ det. another *kiyoriyo /ˈkijorijo/ n. artillery *kiyorya /ˈkijorja/ n. novel *kiyoryim /ˈkijorjim/ n. cab *kiyosa /ˈkijosa/ n. leverage *kiyoso /ˈkijoso/ v. scream *kiyox /ˈkijox/ n. spinach *kiyoxya /ˈkijoxja/ n. column *kiyoxyi /ˈkijoxji/ n. spice *kiyoxyo /ˈkijoxjo/ n. uncle *kizam /ˈkizam/ n. devil *kla /kla/ n. state *klal /klal/ n. evidence *klalyi /ˈklalji/ adj. evident, obvious *klamio /ˈklamio̯/ v. conspire *klamiyo /ˈklamijo/ v. masturbate *klamol /ˈklamol/ adj. accurate *klamyi /ˈklamji/ n. type *klani /ˈklani/ adj. bankrupt *klanii /ˈklanii̯/ adv. least *klaniil /ˈklanii̯l/ n. pirate *klanxuil /ˈklanxui̯l/ v. innovate *klapio /ˈklapio̯/ v. owe *klapo /ˈklapo/ n. cynic *klapool /ˈklapoo̯l/ n. celebrity *klapyol /ˈklapjol/ n. span *klar /klar/ v. dominate *klara /ˈklara/ adj. conscious *klario /ˈklario̯/ v. liberate *klaso /ˈklaso/ n. trigger *klaxew̯ /ˈklaxew/ n. security *klaxool /ˈklaxoo̯l/ v. pollute *klaxyal /ˈklaxjal/ n. filter *klaxyi /ˈklaxji/ v. descend *klaxyo /ˈklaxjo/ v. strive *klaxyol /ˈklaxjol/ adj. sweet *kli /kli/ n. creek *klixui /ˈklixui̯/ adj. cozy *ko /ko/ v. walk *koii /ˈkoii̯/ n. fungus *kol /kol/ n. tooth *kom /kom/ v. rotate *koma /ˈkoma/ n. puppet *komi /ˈkomi/ v. compel *komyam /ˈkomjam/ adj. sick, unwell *komyamyim /ˈkomjamjim/ n. sickness, disease *komyo /ˈkomjo/ v. sleep; n. sleep *kon /kon/ adj. primitive *konoopyam /ˈkonoo̯pjam/ v. regulate *koo /koo̯/ v. wear *kool /koo̯l/ n. ticket *koom /koo̯m/ n. anthropology *koomuix /ˈkoo̯mui̯x/ adj. fantastic *koonim /ˈkoo̯nim/ n. rise *koono /ˈkoo̯no/ n. bureaucrat *koopam /ˈkoo̯pam/ v. bust *koopew̯x /ˈkoo̯pewx/ n. expert *koopin /ˈkoo̯pin/ n. sea *koorew̯m /ˈkoo̯rewm/ n. self *koori /ˈkoo̯ri/ n. garment *koorion /ˈkoo̯rio̯n/ v. clean; adj. clean *koorxal /ˈkoo̯rɣal/ n. altar *kooryo /ˈkoo̯rjo/ n. vinegar *kooryon /ˈkoo̯rjon/ adj. probable *koosin /ˈkoo̯sin/ n. silver *kooxyin /ˈkoo̯xjin/ n. bow (weapon) *kooya /ˈkoo̯ja/ n. ancestor, forefather *kooyi /ˈkoo̯ji/ n. silk *kopam /ˈkopam/ adj. frequent *kopapo /ˈkopapo/ n. bulb *kopio /ˈkopio̯/ n. ambition *kopo /ˈkopo/ adj. luxury *kopoo /ˈkopoo̯/ prep. instead *kopoom /ˈkopoo̯m/ adj. pure *kopyi /ˈkopji/ prep. within *kordam /ˈkordam/ adj. purple *kordyoxyo /ˈkordjoxjo/ v. touch; n. touch *korin /ˈkorin/ n. vein *korya /ˈkorja/ v. pave *kox /kox/ v. provide *koxya /ˈkoxja/ n. memoir *krew̯ /krew̯/ v. cause *krew̯m /krew̯m/ v. compete *krew̯mii /ˈkrewmii̯/ v. confirm *krew̯piooriom /ˈkrewpioorio̯m/ n. posture *krew̯pooryom /ˈkrewpoo̯rjom/ n. veteran *krew̯pyiriom /ˈkrewpjirio̯m/ n. rice *krew̯risim /ˈkrewrisim/ adj. manual *krui /krui̯/ n. text *kruim /krui̯m/ prep. into *kruimui /ˈkrui̯mui̯/ n. prejudice *kruimyimew̯m /ˈkrui̯mjimewm/ n. justice *kruipom /ˈkrui̯pom/ v. fail *kruipomal /ˈkrui̯pomal/ n. failure *krya /krja̯/ conj. but *kryam /krja̯m/ v. start, begin *kryamo /ˈkrjamo/ v. contain *kryamyaniim /ˈkrjamjanii̯m/ n. stitch; v. stitch *kryamyisa /ˈkrjamjisa/ adv. already *kryapara /ˈkrjapara/ adj. fake *kryapew̯m /ˈkrjapewm/ num. trillion *kryapom /ˈkrjapom/ adj. technical *kryapyi /ˈkrjapji/ n. meat *kryasa /ˈkrjasa/ adv. ever *kryi /krji̯/ n. reward; v. reward *kryiim /ˈkrjiim/ n. outbreak *kryim /krji̯m/ n. member *kryimapa /ˈkrjimapa/ n. patio *kryimo /ˈkrjimo/ adj. silent *kryimom /ˈkrjimom/ n. silence *kryinasoom /ˈkrjinasoo̯m/ n. hue *kryini /ˈkrjini/ n. brow *kryinimyo /ˈkrjinimjo/ n. proliferation *kryinioma /ˈkrjinio̯ma/ n. loop *kryiniyonii /ˈkrjinijonii̯/ v. draw *kryinuiroom /ˈkrjinui̯roo̯m/ det. most *kryinxui /ˈkrjinxui̯/ adj. sturdy *kryipioo /ˈkrjipioo/ n. bath *kryipyixyo /ˈkrjipjixjo/ n. heart *kryiroo /ˈkrjiroo̯/ n. spur *kryiroom /ˈkrjiroo̯m/ v. read *kryiruinii /ˈkrjirui̯nii̯/ n. capsule *kryiryo /ˈkrjirjo/ v. display *kryixoom /ˈkrjixoo̯m/ v. tie *kryixya /ˈkrjixja/ n. alphabet *kryo /krjo̯/ v. must *kryom /krjo̯m/ adj. grim *kryonom /ˈkrjonom/ n. torso *kryopim /ˈkrjopim/ v. instruct *kryopuimim /ˈkrjopui̯mim/ n. flavour *kryopuimimyi /ˈkrjopui̯mimji/ adj. rich, flavoursome *kryosam /ˈkrjosam/ n. deputy *kui /kui̯/ v. send *kuiii /ˈkui̯ii̯/ n. clove *kuil /kui̯l/ prep. without *kuim /kui̯m/ n. wing *kuima /ˈkui̯ma/ n. plug *kuiman /ˈkui̯man/ n. casino *kuimio /ˈkui̯mio̯/ n. tuna *kuimion /ˈkui̯mio̯n/ n. volcano *kuimo /ˈkui̯mo/ n. horn *kuimool /ˈkui̯moo̯l/ n. opposite *kuimui /ˈkui̯mui̯/ n. layout *kuimyi /ˈkui̯mji/ v. nominate *kuimyon /ˈkui̯mjon/ n. runway *kuin /kui̯n/ n. idea *kuinio /ˈkui̯nio̯/ n. stock *kuinoo /ˈkui̯noo̯/ adv. elsewhere *kuipa /ˈkui̯pa/ adj. aggressive *kuipew̯l /ˈkui̯pewl/ adj. deliberate *kuipew̯m /ˈkui̯pewm/ v. cram *kuipo /ˈkui̯po/ n. meadow *kuipui /ˈkui̯pui̯/ n. guide *kuipuix /ˈkui̯pui̯x/ v. polish *kuipyil /ˈkui̯pjil/ n. gauge *kuipyo /ˈkui̯pjo/ n. torch *kuira /ˈkui̯ra/ n. lizard *kuirdam /ˈkui̯rdam/ n. nature *kuirdamyi /ˈkui̯rdamji/ adj. natural *kuirew̯m /ˈkui̯rewm/ n. bruise *kuirya /ˈkui̯rja/ n. nail *kuisi /ˈkui̯si/ n. equipment *kuisiil /ˈkui̯sii̯l/ adj. tall *kuisoo /ˈkui̯soo̯/ n. enrollment *kuix /kui̯x/ n. plague *kuixim /ˈkui̯xim/ v. return, go back *kuixui /ˈkui̯xui̯/ v. fling *kuixyi /ˈkui̯xji/ adj. sophisticated *kuixyix /ˈkui̯xjix/ n. sewage *kuixyo /ˈkui̯xjo/ n. lace *kuizal /ˈkui̯zal/ adj. electoral *kya /kja̯/ v. think *kyai /ˈkjai/ adj. pensive *kyaim /ˈkjaim/ v. enrich *kyal /kja̯l/ adj. academic *kyal /kja̯l/ n. thought *kyam /kja̯m/ n. evening *kyaman /ˈkjaman/ n. democracy *kyamiim /ˈkjamii̯m/ n. vent *kyamiyo /ˈkjamijo/ n. reference *kyamoo /ˈkjamoo̯/ n. fan (enthusiast) *kyamui /ˈkjamui̯/ adj. empirical *kyamuin /ˈkjamui̯n/ n. rear *kyamya /ˈkjamja/ n. program *kyan /kja̯n/ v. pass *kyanax /ˈkjanax/ n. list *kyani /ˈkjani/ v. nod *kyanii /ˈkjanii̯/ v. bore *kyanioo /ˈkjanioo/ n. experiment *kyanxew̯ /ˈkjanxew/ v. evolve *kyanxui /ˈkjanxui̯/ v. set *kyapa /ˈkjapa/ n. twilight *kyapam /ˈkjapam/ n. examination *kyapioox /ˈkjapioox/ v. mandate *kyapo /ˈkjapo/ adj. casual *kyapol /ˈkjapol/ v. distort *kyapya /ˈkjapja/ n. trip *kyapyo /ˈkjapjo/ v. rally *kyara /ˈkjara/ v. explore *kyaram /ˈkjaram/ n. affection *kyardal /ˈkjardal/ n. maximum *kyari /ˈkjari/ n. wall *kyario /ˈkjario̯/ n. light *kyasi /ˈkjasi/ n. garden *kyasi /ˈkjasi/ n. vision *kyasim /ˈkjasim/ n. gardener *kyax /kja̯x/ v. plan *kyaxuil /ˈkjaxui̯l/ n. pumpkin *kyaxyi /ˈkjaxji/ adj. specific *kyaxyix /ˈkjaxjix/ v. astonish *kyaxyo /ˈkjaxjo/ n. degree *kyayo /ˈkjajo/ n. gravity *kyi /kji̯/ adv. especially *kyich /kji̯tʃ/ n. compartment *kyil /kji̯l/ prep. rather *kyim /kji̯m/ adj. stupid *kyimew̯x /ˈkjimewx/ n. restoration *kyimi /ˈkjimi/ n. information *kyimii /ˈkjimii̯/ adj. guilty *kyimim /ˈkjimim/ v. invent *kyimo /ˈkjimo/ v. touch *kyimyoch /ˈkjimjotʃ/ v. acquire *kyini /ˈkjini/ n. match *kyinich /ˈkjinitʃ/ prep. before *kyiniim /ˈkjinii̯m/ v. do *kyiniyo /ˈkjinijo/ n. pride *kyinxui /ˈkjinxui̯/ n. command *kyipi /ˈkjipi/ prep. out *kyipiim /ˈkjipii̯m/ n. stool *kyipool /ˈkjipoo̯l/ n. race (ethnicity) *kyipya /ˈkjipja/ adj. different *kyipyam /ˈkjipjam/ n. difference *kyipyi /ˈkjipji/ v. arrange *kyirach /ˈkjiratʃ/ v. gamble *kyiral /ˈkjiral/ v. put *kyirdyo /ˈkjirdjo/ v. haggle *kyisi /ˈkjisi/ n. fool *kyisiyo /ˈkjisijo/ adj. blue *kyisoo /ˈkjisoo̯/ n. mistake, error *kyiui /ˈkjiui̯/ n. day *kyix /kji̯x/ n. mother *kyixi /ˈkjixi/ adj. nice *kyixyi /ˈkjixji/ n. lease *kyixyo /ˈkjixjo/ v. convict *kyixyox /ˈkjixjox/ n. swamp *kyiyi /ˈkjiji/ n. courtyard *kyizach /ˈkjizatʃ/ v. edit *kyo /kjo̯/ v. hint; n. hint *kyoch /kjo̯tʃ/ n. morning *kyochi /ˈkjotʃi/ adj. early *kyol /kjo̯l/ adv. maybe *kyom /kjo̯m/ n. view *kyoma /ˈkjoma/ v. earn *kyomio /ˈkjomio̯/ v. restrain *kyomyo /ˈkjomjo/ adj. major *kyoni /ˈkjoni/ n. tray *kyoniyox /ˈkjonijox/ n. street *kyono /ˈkjono/ n. island *kyopax /ˈkjopax/ num. four *kyopi /ˈkjopi/ n. son *kyopim /ˈkjopim/ adj. fine *kyopioom /ˈkjopioom/ adj. convenient *kyopiyo /ˈkjopijo/ adj. insane *kyopo /ˈkjopo/ v. elect *kyopol /ˈkjopol/ n. election *kyopuil /ˈkjopui̯l/ v. invite *kyopyal /ˈkjopjal/ v. crave *kyopyi /ˈkjopji/ n. figure *kyordach /ˈkjordatʃ/ n. accountant *kyorii /ˈkjorii̯/ v. march *kyosa /ˈkjosa/ v. catch *kyosi /ˈkjosi/ adj. bad *kyosioo /ˈkjosioo/ n. prose *kyoso /ˈkjoso/ v. invade *kyosool /ˈkjosoo̯l/ v. fold; n. fold *kyox /kjo̯x/ n. week *kyoxyoch /ˈkjoxjotʃ/ n. lightning *kyoyim /ˈkjojim/ n. adversary *kyozax /ˈkjozax/ v. shop *ma /ma/ prep. about *maii /ˈmaii̯/ n. fixture *maimo /ˈmaimo/ n. rubble *maipi /ˈmaipi/ n. coconut *mam /mam/ v. attack; n. attack *mama /ˈmama/ n. career *mamam /ˈmamam/ n. sibling *mamamam /ˈmamamam/ adj. private *mamax /ˈmamax/ v. lead *mami /ˈmami/ v. near *mamirda /ˈmamirda/ n. crusade *mamoo /ˈmamoo̯/ n. charge *mamuina /ˈmamui̯na/ v. grasp *mamyaza /ˈmamjaza/ n. visa *mamyi /ˈmamji/ n. despair *manim /ˈmanim/ v. charm *manimew̯x /ˈmanimewx/ v. end *maniopyix /ˈmanio̯pjix/ n. year *manirdax /ˈmanirdax/ n. alien *mano /ˈmano/ n. shovel *maoo /ˈmaoo̯/ v. stamp *mapam /ˈmapam/ n. parsley *maparim /ˈmaparim/ pron. who *mapasiox /ˈmapasio̯x/ n. novice *mapax /ˈmapax/ n. publicity *mapew̯pom /ˈmapewpom/ adj. sufficient *mapew̯x /ˈmapewx/ adj. nasty *mapi /ˈmapi/ n. danger *mapi /ˈmapi/ n. life *mapio /ˈmapio̯/ n. mold *mapiox /ˈmapio̯x/ n. urine *mapix /ˈmapix/ n. cart *mapiyi /ˈmapiji/ adj. dangerous *mapiyopew̯m /ˈmapijopewm/ v. surpass *mapo /ˈmapo/ v. clip *mapoo /ˈmapoo̯/ n. organisation *mapyasii /ˈmapjasii̯/ v. cough; n. cough *mapyax /ˈmapjax/ v. fashion *mapyi /ˈmapji/ v. separate *mapyimyi /ˈmapjimji/ prep. per *mapyimyom /ˈmapjimjom/ n. fairy *mapyiroo /ˈmapjiroo̯/ v. anticipate *mapyopio /ˈmapjopio̯/ n. water *mar /mar/ v. refer *mardapii /ˈmardapii̯/ n. orchard *marew̯xuim /ˈmarewxui̯m/ n. job *mari /ˈmari/ n. goat *marimew̯ /ˈmarimew/ n. guerrilla *marimew̯ /ˈmarimew/ n. modify *maririi /ˈmaririi̯/ v. depart *maroo /ˈmaroo̯/ n. blur *masax /ˈmasax/ n. human *masi /ˈmasi/ n. mat *masii /ˈmasii̯/ n. success *masiinix /ˈmasii̯nix/ n. university *masiix /ˈmasii̯x/ conj. before *masiixyax /ˈmasii̯xjax/ n. valve *masiiyi /ˈmasii̯ji/ adj. successful *masipyi /ˈmasipji/ n. rationale *masizax /ˈmasizax/ n. right *masoim /ˈmasoim/ v. alert *masom /ˈmasom/ v. affect *masoordyo /ˈmasoo̯rdjo/ v. deliver *max /max/ v. turn *maxew̯ /ˈmaxew/ v. obsess *maximoo /ˈmaximoo̯/ n. temper *maxooma /ˈmaxoo̯ma/ n. pasture *maxyaxya /ˈmaxjaxja/ v. attend *maxyoma /ˈmaxjoma/ v. spectate *maxyonoo /ˈmaxjonoo̯/ n. diaper *mew̯ /mew̯/ v. underscore *mew̯mo /ˈmewmo/ v. laugh; n. laugh *mew̯n /mew̯n/ v. scan *mew̯piisi /ˈmewpii̯si/ adj. exempt *mew̯rdama /ˈmewrdama/ n. impeachment *mew̯rui /ˈmewrui̯/ n. heir *mew̯soo /ˈmewsoo̯/ n. tab *mew̯xin /ˈmewxin/ v. accept *mi /mi/ adv. yet *mi /mi/ det. such *mia /ˈmia/ n. massacre *mii /mii̯/ n. century *miim /mii̯m/ n. tide *miimax /ˈmii̯max/ v. clutch *miinii /ˈmii̯nii̯/ adj. dim *miinioox /ˈmii̯nioox/ n. optimism *miio /ˈmiio̯/ n. circus *miipapui /ˈmii̯papui̯/ n. distinction *miipew̯ /ˈmii̯pew/ n. stew *miipinoom /ˈmii̯pinoo̯m/ v. blend *miipix /ˈmii̯pix/ n. bark *miipyirax /ˈmii̯pjirax/ v. complicate *miirxax /ˈmii̯rɣax/ v. infect *miisox /ˈmii̯sox/ adj. notorious *miix /mii̯x/ n. rake *miiya /ˈmii̯ja/ v. revise *miiyiriyo /ˈmii̯jirijo/ n. assassin *mim /mim/ n. bill *mim /mim/ num. second *mimami /ˈmimami/ v. drape *mimew̯m /ˈmimewm/ v. fund; n. fund *mimirin /ˈmimirin/ n. hike *mimix /ˈmimix/ v. applaud *mimoo /ˈmimoo̯/ v. speculate *mimuimoon /ˈmimui̯moo̯n/ n. dialect *mimyaioo /ˈmimjaioo/ n. flag *mimyaman /ˈmimjaman/ n. bottom (lowest part) *mimyapya /ˈmimjapja/ v. disperse *mimyax /ˈmimjax/ n. dune *mimyimioo /ˈmimjimioo/ v. thrust *mimyix /ˈmimjix/ n. precinct *mimyorya /ˈmimjorja/ n. paragraph *mimyox /ˈmimjox/ v. crush, grind *min /min/ v. moan; n. moan *minax /ˈminax/ adj. optical *minix /ˈminix/ n. verge *miniyox /ˈminijox/ n. hair (of body) *minoonuix /ˈminoo̯nui̯x/ v. forget *minoonuixi /ˈminoo̯nui̯xi/ adj. forgetful *minoox /ˈminoo̯x/ v. insult *minuimii /ˈminui̯mii̯/ n. cocktail *minxew̯pyo /ˈminxewpjo/ n. revolution *minxui /ˈminxui̯/ n. accident *mio /mio̯/ n. spear *miom /mio̯m/ n. breeze *mionxuipio /ˈmio̯nxui̯pio̯/ v. translate *mioo /ˈmioo/ v. attribute *mioon /ˈmioon/ adj. strong *miooninxuin /ˈmiooninxui̯n/ v. foresee *mioonyim /ˈmioonjim/ n. strength *mioorara /ˈmioorara/ adj. custom *miooxew̯ /ˈmiooxew/ n. volume *miooxew̯ni /ˈmiooxewni/ n. strand *miopoo /ˈmio̯poo̯/ v. enjoy *miorii /ˈmio̯rii̯/ adj. notable *mioriim /ˈmio̯rii̯m/ adj. amateur *mioriiri /ˈmio̯rii̯ri/ conj. rather *miosiipi /ˈmio̯sii̯pi/ n. roster *mipanoox /ˈmipanoo̯x/ n. rubber *mipew̯m /ˈmipewm/ v. work *mipew̯mim /ˈmipewmim/ n. worker, employee *mipew̯xuix /ˈmipewxui̯x/ v. order *mipi /ˈmipi/ adj. ancient *mipi /ˈmipi/ n. talk *mipii /ˈmipii̯/ v. paralyse *mipiiryon /ˈmipii̯rjon/ adj. ignorant *mipuix /ˈmipui̯x/ n. caution *mipyam /ˈmipjam/ n. clay *mipyamioo /ˈmipjamioo/ adj. simple *mipyamioosew̯ /ˈmipjamioosew/ adj. simply *mipyi /ˈmipji/ v. build *miraniim /ˈmiranii̯m/ n. predecessor *miranui /ˈmiranui̯/ v. sentence *mirardyon /ˈmirardjon/ n. recipe *miraryo /ˈmirarjo/ v. recycle *mirax /ˈmirax/ v. snatch *mirdapyo /ˈmirdapjo/ n. rhetoric *miri /ˈmiri/ v. inhibit *miriix /ˈmirii̯x/ adj. buxom *mirio /ˈmirio̯/ v. inhabit *mirirui /ˈmirirui̯/ n. dot *miriyo /ˈmirijo/ n. persona *mirom /ˈmirom/ adj. top *miron /ˈmiron/ n. crown *mirxayam /ˈmirɣajam/ adj. valid *miryamyi /ˈmirjamji/ n. middle class *miryi /ˈmirji/ v. discuss *misiirim /ˈmisii̯rim/ adj. physical *misiirioox /ˈmisii̯rioox/ n. hull *misim /ˈmisim/ n. catastrophe *misio /ˈmisio̯/ n. electron *misiox /ˈmisio̯x/ v. gasp *misiyo /ˈmisijo/ n. counter (flat, evelated surface) *misoroon /ˈmisoroo̯n/ adj. alternate *mix /mix/ adj. orthodox *mix /mix/ n. room (of house) *mixi /ˈmixi/ n. threat *mixipi /ˈmixipi/ v. bang *mixoo /ˈmixoo̯/ n. sense *mixui /ˈmixui̯/ n. test; v. test *mixyipui /ˈmixjipui̯/ n. constitution *miyax /ˈmijax/ v. teach *miyo /ˈmijo/ n. knee *miyom /ˈmijom/ v. clap *miyomax /ˈmijomax/ adj. massive *miyonii /ˈmijonii̯/ adj. spontaneous *miyopui /ˈmijopui̯/ adj. fellow *miyopyo /ˈmijopjo/ n. dice *miyosim /ˈmijosim/ n. recreation *miyox /ˈmijox/ n. tax *miyoxew̯pew̯m /ˈmijoxewpewm/ v. lament *mizax /ˈmizax/ n. insight *mo /mo/ adj. absent *mon /mon/ n. elk *moo /moo̯/ v. nap *moomyin /ˈmoo̯mjin/ n. screw *moon /moo̯n/ adv. meanwhile *moopoomyi /ˈmoo̯poo̯mji/ n. manager *mooroon /ˈmoo̯roo̯n/ n. drawer *moosoopyon /ˈmoo̯soo̯pjon/ n. location *mooui /ˈmoo̯ui̯/ n. projection *mooxew̯ryon /ˈmoo̯xewrjon/ v. plant *mopii /ˈmopii̯/ v. found *moxyi /ˈmoxji/ v. revolve *mui /mui̯/ num. eight *muin /mui̯n/ n. vegetable *muinoo /ˈmui̯noo̯/ n. grocer *muipi /ˈmui̯pi/ n. circle *muixin /ˈmui̯xin/ n. wildlife *muixyin /ˈmui̯xjin/ n. patriot *mya /mja̯/ n. window, nostril *myamew̯n /ˈmjamewn/ prep. beyond *myamipio /ˈmjamipio̯/ v. interrogate *myamoo /ˈmjamoo̯/ n. tomb *myamyoriin /ˈmjamjorii̯n/ v. multiply *myan /mja̯n/ v. frown; n. frown *myapan /ˈmjapan/ n. enthusiasm *myapew̯ /ˈmjapew/ n. comb *myapew̯xew̯n /ˈmjapewxewn/ n. nose *myapi /ˈmjapi/ n. surge *myapoo /ˈmjapoo̯/ v. contribute *myara /ˈmjara/ n. slack *myarin /ˈmjarin/ n. prize *myaro /ˈmjaro/ n. grade *myaroo /ˈmjaroo̯/ v. glide *myaruiriin /ˈmjarui̯rii̯n/ n. niece *myarxamiin /ˈmjarɣamii̯n/ v. chant *myason /ˈmjason/ v. ring *myaxuiroon /ˈmjaxui̯roo̯n/ num. thousand *myaxyi /ˈmjaxji/ n. hug *myi /mji̯/ pron. anyone *myich /mji̯tʃ/ n. theory *myipa /ˈmjipa/ v. drain; n. drain *myipapew̯ /ˈmjipapew/ v. blast *myipirioch /ˈmjipirio̯tʃ/ n. current *myipyapi /ˈmjipjapi/ n. block *myipyoch /ˈmjipjotʃ/ n. ham *myiriyoch /ˈmjirijotʃ/ n. default *myisiomio /ˈmjisio̯mio̯/ v. create *myixyordyoch /ˈmjixjordjotʃ/ n. trench *myiya /ˈmjija/ adj. direct *myo /mjo̯/ prep. of *myoch /mjo̯tʃ/ n. wheel *myom /mjo̯m/ n. lion *myoma /ˈmjoma/ v. leap *myomaram /ˈmjomaram/ adj. available *myomio /ˈmjomio̯/ v. migrate *myomoopa /ˈmjomoo̯pa/ n. report *myoniyo /ˈmjonijo/ n. drought *myonxuich /ˈmjonxui̯tʃ/ adj. gradual *myopa /ˈmjopa/ v. gather *myopi /ˈmjopi/ n. ruler *myopya /ˈmjopja/ adj. confidential *myopyi /ˈmjopji/ v. defend *myopyil /ˈmjopjil/ n. defence *myopyisi /ˈmjopjisi/ n. wound *myorxapa /ˈmjorɣapa/ v. flourish *myoryix /ˈmjorjix/ pron. no *myoui /ˈmjoui̯/ n. folder *myox /mjo̯x/ n. mercy *o /o/ adv. actually *omui /ˈomui̯/ adj. subjective *oniroo /ˈoniroo̯/ n. factor *onoo /ˈonoo̯/ v. lend *oo /oo̯/ conj. or *ooma /ˈoo̯ma/ n. pocket *oomi /ˈoo̯mi/ prep. along *oopioo /ˈoo̯pioo/ n. clock *oopya /ˈoo̯pja/ n. bureaucracy *ooxuixyi /ˈoo̯xui̯xji/ n. molecule *opi /ˈopi/ adj. round *opui /ˈopui̯/ n. existence *ora /ˈora/ n. wedding *orew̯ /ˈorew/ n. hook *orini /ˈorini/ adj. eager *orui /ˈorui̯/ n. basin *orxa /ˈorɣa/ n. geography *osi /ˈosi/ v. protest *oxew̯ /ˈoxew/ n. locker *oxya /ˈoxja/ v. exclaim *pha /pha/ art. no *phaew̯m /ˈphaewm/ n. tradition *phai /ˈphai/ n. sneeze; n. sneeze *phaii /ˈphaii̯/ adj. anonymous *phail /ˈphail/ n. final *phal /phal/ adv. then *pham /pham/ v. take *phama /ˈphama/ adj. other *phamal /ˈphamal/ n. sphere *phamew̯m /ˈphamewm/ n. logic *phami /ˈphami/ adj. definite *phami /ˈphami/ n. centre *phamii /ˈphamii̯/ n. document *phamiim /ˈphamii̯m/ adj. serious *phamil /ˈphamil/ v. compromise *phamim /ˈphamim/ n. resident *phamiol /ˈphamio̯l/ v. mumble *phamioo /ˈphamioo/ n. idiot *phamiooyi /ˈphamiooji/ adj. idiotic *phamiyi /ˈphamiji/ adj. central *phamo /ˈphamo/ v. roar *phamui /ˈphamui̯/ adj. formal *phamuim /ˈphamui̯m/ adj. damn *phamyo /ˈphamjo/ n. bully *phamyom /ˈphamjom/ n. segment *phana /ˈphana/ n. statistic *phani /ˈphani/ adj. wet *phani /ˈphani/ v. freeze *phanii /ˈphanii̯/ n. regression *phanil /ˈphanil/ adj. sole *phanil /ˈphanil/ n. frost *phanim /ˈphanim/ n. neck *phanioo /ˈphanioo/ v. prove *phaniool /ˈphaniool/ n. proof *phanix /ˈphanix/ n. cow *phanix /ˈphanix/ n. finger *phanool /ˈphanoo̯l/ n. lottery *phanoom /ˈphanoo̯m/ v. offer *phanui /ˈphanui̯/ n. strategy *phaol /ˈphaol/ n. trauma *phaoo /ˈphaoo̯/ n. ash *phapa /ˈphapa/ adj. popular *phapal /ˈphapal/ adj. selfish *phapam /ˈphapam/ n. point *phapew̯ /ˈphapew/ n. trade *phapew̯l /ˈphapewl/ n. potion *phapew̯m /ˈphapewm/ n. thing *phapi /ˈphapi/ adj. sour *phapi /ˈphapi/ n. rank (military) *phapii /ˈphapii̯/ v. praise *phapiol /ˈphapio̯l/ v. refine *phapix /ˈphapix/ n. hour, time *phapo /ˈphapo/ n. stuff *phapoo /ˈphapoo̯/ n. track *phapuim /ˈphapui̯m/ n. infection *phapya /ˈphapja/ adj. fat; n. fat *phapyal /ˈphapjal/ n. sewer *phapyam /ˈphapjam/ adv. below *phapyi /ˈphapji/ v. access *phapyil /ˈphapjil/ v. impair *phapyim /ˈphapjim/ n. sister *phapyo /ˈphapjo/ v. deprive *phar /phar/ v. embed *phara /ˈphara/ v. brake *pharal /ˈpharal/ n. print *pharam /ˈpharam/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *pharda /ˈpharda/ det. several *phardam /ˈphardam/ adj. green *phardax /ˈphardax/ n. uniform *phardyo /ˈphardjo/ v. compare *pharew̯m /ˈpharewm/ n. beetle *phari /ˈphari/ n. spring (season) *pharii /ˈpharii̯/ v. inspect *pharil /ˈpharil/ adj. automatic *pharim /ˈpharim/ adj. free *pharim /ˈpharim/ v. vote *pharioo /ˈpharioo/ v. arouse *phariox /ˈphario̯x/ n. triangle *pharo /ˈpharo/ n. amount *pharxa /ˈpharɣa/ n. page *pharya /ˈpharja/ v. identify *pharyal /ˈpharjal/ n. identity *pharyam /ˈpharjam/ n. coal *pharyi /ˈpharji/ n. felony *pharyo /ˈpharjo/ adj. stark *pharyom /ˈpharjom/ n. foil *phasa /ˈphasa/ n. map *phasal /ˈphasal/ v. vibrate *phasi /ˈphasi/ n. colony *phasi /ˈphasi/ v. let, allow *phasii /ˈphasii̯/ n. knife *phasiix /ˈphasii̯x/ v. stress *phasil /ˈphasil/ adj. straight *phasio /ˈphasio̯/ n. steel *phasiox /ˈphasio̯x/ n. strawberry *phasiyo /ˈphasijo/ adv. instead *phaso /ˈphaso/ v. split *phasol /ˈphasol/ adv. up *phasoo /ˈphasoo̯/ n. rain *phasool /ˈphasoo̯l/ n. kettle *phasoox /ˈphasoo̯x/ v. inherit *phax /phax/ num. first *phaxew̯ /ˈphaxew/ n. eyeball *phaxew̯l /ˈphaxewl/ adj. rigid *phaxim /ˈphaxim/ v. add *phaxoo /ˈphaxoo̯/ adj. daunting *phaxuim /ˈphaxui̯m/ v. be (temporary state) *phaxya /ˈphaxja/ v. criticise *phaxyal /ˈphaxjal/ v. skate *phaxyol /ˈphaxjol/ v. wield *phaxyom /ˈphaxjom/ n. label *phayo /ˈphajo/ n. peasant *phaza /ˈphaza/ v. fire *phazam /ˈphazam/ n. potato *phew̯ /phew̯/ v. happen *phew̯l /phew̯l/ n. education *phew̯m /phew̯m/ n. party, holiday *phew̯min /ˈphewmin/ n. fruit *phew̯mo /ˈphewmo/ v. glare *phew̯n /phew̯n/ n. literature *phew̯na /ˈphewna/ n. merchandise *phew̯nii /ˈphewnii̯/ n. face, forehead *phew̯no /ˈphewno/ n. cavity *phew̯noo /ˈphewnoo̯/ n. surplus *phew̯noom /ˈphewnoo̯m/ n. prairie *phew̯pal /ˈphewpal/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *phew̯pui /ˈphewpui̯/ n. hero *phew̯ral /ˈphewral/ n. chapel *phew̯rew̯ /ˈphewrew/ adj. huge *phew̯ri /ˈphewri/ n. hill *phew̯rin /ˈphewrin/ n. oval *phew̯ruix /ˈphewrui̯x/ v. impose *phew̯ryal /ˈphewrjal/ v. smack *phew̯ryan /ˈphewrjan/ n. heritage *phew̯ryo /ˈphewrjo/ n. chest *phew̯san /ˈphewsan/ n. hydrogen *phew̯si /ˈphewsi/ v. reconcile *phew̯sioo /ˈphewsioo/ v. scratch *phew̯x /phew̯x/ adj. main *phew̯xui /ˈphewxui̯/ n. media *phew̯xyol /ˈphewxjol/ n. extreme *phew̯zan /ˈphewzan/ adj. false *phi /phi/ adv. even *phi /phi/ num. two *phia /ˈphia/ v. say *phian /ˈphian/ n. bean *phiew̯ /ˈphiew/ n. orphan *phii /phii̯/ n. car *phii /ˈphii/ v. float *phiial /ˈphii̯al/ v. worship *phiii /ˈphiii̯/ n. contract *phiil /phii̯l/ n. term *phiim /phii̯m/ v. kill *phiima /ˈphii̯ma/ adj. loyal *phiimim /ˈphii̯mim/ n. killer *phiimio /ˈphii̯mio̯/ v. carry *phiimox /ˈphii̯mox/ n. country *phiimui /ˈphii̯mui̯/ n. shoulder *phiina /ˈphii̯na/ adv. somewhat *phiinil /ˈphii̯nil/ v. confer *phiinim /ˈphii̯nim/ n. parliament *phiioom /ˈphii̯oo̯m/ v. tease *phiipim /ˈphii̯pim/ adj. blind *phiipim /ˈphii̯pim/ n. flour *phiipuim /ˈphii̯pui̯m/ v. wreck *phiipyi /ˈphii̯pji/ v. worry *phiira /ˈphii̯ra/ prep. onto *phiiram /ˈphii̯ram/ v. straighten *phiiriim /ˈphii̯rii̯m/ v. step; n. step *phiiroo /ˈphii̯roo̯/ n. magnet *phiiryi /ˈphii̯rji/ n. citizen *phiisa /ˈphii̯sa/ n. brick *phiisim /ˈphii̯sim/ n. religion *phiisimyi /ˈphii̯simji/ adj. religious *phiisoo /ˈphii̯soo̯/ n. grill *phiix /phii̯x/ n. dust *phiixui /ˈphii̯xui̯/ v. reply *phiiyox /ˈphii̯jox/ v. evacuate *phil /phil/ v. believe *philal /ˈphilal/ n. belief *phim /phim/ adv. neither *phim /phim/ adv. only *phima /ˈphima/ n. mask *phimal /ˈphimal/ n. shrine *phimam /ˈphimam/ v. install *phimew̯ /ˈphimew/ v. guess; n. guess *phimew̯m /ˈphimewm/ n. message *phimew̯n /ˈphimewn/ n. process *phimi /ˈphimi/ n. bachelor *phimi /ˈphimi/ v. travel *phimii /ˈphimii̯/ n. defect *phimim /ˈphimim/ n. kind *phimio /ˈphimio̯/ adj. subtle *phimiom /ˈphimio̯m/ n. subtlety *phimiyo /ˈphimijo/ v. blame *phimiyol /ˈphimijol/ n. hay *phimo /ˈphimo/ n. criteria *phimo /ˈphimo/ n. ferry *phimoo /ˈphimoo̯/ adv. both *phimox /ˈphimox/ v. sponsor *phimuim /ˈphimui̯m/ v. shatter *phimya /ˈphimja/ v. inspect *phimyol /ˈphimjol/ n. biology *phin /phin/ adj. various *phinax /ˈphinax/ n. legend *phini /ˈphini/ n. bump *phini /ˈphini/ n. seat *phinii /ˈphinii̯/ adj. tense *phiniim /ˈphinii̯m/ v. export *phinil /ˈphinil/ v. stab *phinim /ˈphinim/ n. archive *phinim /ˈphinim/ v. linger *phiniol /ˈphinio̯l/ n. outline *phinion /ˈphinio̯n/ v. amuse *phinioom /ˈphinioom/ v. cook (prepare food) *phino /ˈphino/ adj. petty *phinom /ˈphinom/ n. memo *phinoo /ˈphinoo̯/ n. politics *phinoom /ˈphinoo̯m/ n. percent *phinoom /ˈphinoo̯m/ n. politician *phinoox /ˈphinoo̯x/ n. magnet *phinui /ˈphinui̯/ adj. wary *phinxew̯ /ˈphinxew/ v. embarrass *phinxuil /ˈphinxui̯l/ v. extend *phio /phio̯/ n. dish, plate *phio /ˈphio/ v. warn *phiol /phio̯l/ v. pull *phiom /phio̯m/ n. wife *phiomi /ˈphio̯mi/ v. transcend *phiomil /ˈphio̯mil/ v. practise *phiomo /ˈphio̯mo/ det. former *phiomyo /ˈphio̯mjo/ n. ethic *phiona /ˈphio̯na/ adj. early *phional /ˈphio̯nal/ v. manipulate *phioni /ˈphio̯ni/ n. trail *phioo /ˈphioo/ v. tell *phiool /ˈphiool/ n. health *phioolyi /ˈphioolji/ adj. healthy *phioom /ˈphioom/ pron. one *phiooma /ˈphiooma/ n. team *phioomi /ˈphioomi/ n. sweetheart *phioomin /ˈphioomin/ n. clerk *phioomom /ˈphioomom/ n. ink *phioomoo /ˈphioomoo̯/ n. tin *phioomool /ˈphioomoo̯l/ v. cover *phioomuim /ˈphioomui̯m/ n. electricity *phioomyal /ˈphioomjal/ n. bead *phioon /ˈphioon/ adv. tight *phioonii /ˈphioonii̯/ n. morale *phiooniim /ˈphioonii̯m/ adj. fast *phioonim /ˈphioonim/ adj. middle *phiooniyo /ˈphioonijo/ n. complex *phioonuim /ˈphioonui̯m/ v. disturb *phioonxuil /ˈphioonxui̯l/ n. pot *phioopa /ˈphioopa/ n. boat *phioopam /ˈphioopam/ v. pace *phioopax /ˈphioopax/ adj. fond *phioopew̯ /ˈphioopew/ n. birth *phioopew̯n /ˈphioopewn/ n. compost *phioopi /ˈphioopi/ n. change *phioopiom /ˈphioopio̯m/ n. mass *phioopo /ˈphioopo/ adj. naive *phioopom /ˈphioopom/ n. prototype *phioopui /ˈphioopui̯/ n. linen *phioopya /ˈphioopja/ n. advice *phioopyi /ˈphioopji/ v. sigh *phioopyo /ˈphioopjo/ n. sovereign *phioora /ˈphioora/ v. loom *phioorax /ˈphioorax/ prep. except, besides *phiooriyom /ˈphioorijom/ adj. pending *phioosa /ˈphioosa/ pron. other *phioosil /ˈphioosil/ n. coat *phioosool /ˈphioosoo̯l/ v. consult *phioox /ˈphioox/ n. premiere *phiooxuix /ˈphiooxui̯x/ n. patron *phiopii /ˈphio̯pii̯/ n. name *phiopiol /ˈphio̯pio̯l/ adj. aesthetic *phiopoo /ˈphio̯poo̯/ n. tag *phiopoox /ˈphio̯poo̯x/ adj. flat *phiopyi /ˈphio̯pji/ n. ray, radius *phiopyix /ˈphio̯pjix/ v. inject *phiopyo /ˈphio̯pjo/ n. residue *phioram /ˈphio̯ram/ prep. near *phiorda /ˈphio̯rda/ n. avenue *phiordam /ˈphio̯rdam/ v. respond *phiordamal /ˈphio̯rdamal/ n. response *phioriil /ˈphio̯rii̯l/ v. camp *phiorim /ˈphio̯rim/ n. couch, sofa *phioryox /ˈphio̯rjox/ v. intervene *phiosim /ˈphio̯sim/ n. praise *phioso /ˈphio̯so/ n. peach *phipa /ˈphipa/ n. shed *phipa /ˈphipa/ v. arrive *phipal /ˈphipal/ n. arrival *phipal /ˈphipal/ v. adopt *phipam /ˈphipam/ n. beer *phipam /ˈphipam/ n. place *phipew̯ /ˈphipew/ n. carrier *phipew̯l /ˈphipewl/ n. player *phipew̯m /ˈphipewm/ v. wake up *phipew̯x /ˈphipewx/ adj. generic *phipi /ˈphipi/ adj. delicious *phipi /ˈphipi/ n. iron *phipi /ˈphipi/ n. stomach *phipi /ˈphipi/ v. compile *phipii /ˈphipii̯/ v. buy *phipil /ˈphipil/ v. push *phipiom /ˈphipio̯m/ v. debate *phipioo /ˈphipioo/ v. harass *phipiyol /ˈphipijol/ n. topic *phipol /ˈphipol/ n. canopy *phipom /ˈphipom/ adv. pretty *phipon /ˈphipon/ n. arm *phipool /ˈphipoo̯l/ n. impulse *phipox /ˈphipox/ n. violin *phipui /ˈphipui̯/ n. bay *phipuil /ˈphipui̯l/ n. territory *phipuim /ˈphipui̯m/ n. egg *phipuix /ˈphipui̯x/ n. referendum *phipya /ˈphipja/ n. recognition *phipya /ˈphipja/ v. peer *phipyam /ˈphipjam/ n. garbage, trash *phipyi /ˈphipji/ v. close *phipyim /ˈphipjim/ n. approach *phipyo /ˈphipjo/ v. concentrate *phipyol /ˈphipjol/ n. pressure *phira /ˈphira/ v. kiss; n. kiss *phiral /ˈphiral/ adj. bald *phiral /ˈphiral/ n. section *phiram /ˈphiram/ v. batter *phirax /ˈphirax/ n. crowd *phirdal /ˈphirdal/ n. perimeter *phiri /ˈphiri/ n. turmoil *phirii /ˈphirii̯/ v. adapt *phirii /ˈphirii̯/ v. sell *phiriil /ˈphirii̯l/ adj. absurd *phiriim /ˈphirii̯m/ n. vendor *phirim /ˈphirim/ n. hag (old woman) *phirim /ˈphirim/ n. prospect *phirio /ˈphirio̯/ v. stay, remain *phirol /ˈphirol/ n. home *phirolyi /ˈphirolji/ adj. homely *phirom /ˈphirom/ n. accessory *phiroo /ˈphiroo̯/ adv. quite *phiroo /ˈphiroo̯/ n. bass *phirool /ˈphiroo̯l/ n. click *phirui /ˈphirui̯/ v. complain *phiruim /ˈphirui̯m/ v. recommend *phirxa /ˈphirɣa/ interj. goodbye *phirxil /ˈphirɣil/ v. escort *phiryi /ˈphirji/ n. rate *phiryo /ˈphirjo/ v. limp *phiryol /ˈphirjol/ v. crash; n. crash *phiryom /ˈphirjom/ n. campaign *phisa /ˈphisa/ n. boyfriend *phisam /ˈphisam/ adv. ok *phisi /ˈphisi/ n. butter *phisi /ˈphisi/ v. wash *phisii /ˈphisii̯/ v. tread *phisil /ˈphisil/ n. closure *phisim /ˈphisim/ r. overhead *phisim /ˈphisim/ v. stall *phisio /ˈphisio̯/ adj. depressed *phisioo /ˈphisioo/ n. mine *phisom /ˈphisom/ v. encompass *phisool /ˈphisoo̯l/ v. saturate *phisoom /ˈphisoo̯m/ n. commentary *phix /phix/ adv. about *phix /phix/ n. crust *phixew̯ /ˈphixew/ n. soup *phixew̯l /ˈphixewl/ n. rule *phixew̯m /ˈphixewm/ adj. particular *phixi /ˈphixi/ v. provoke *phixil /ˈphixil/ n. excrement; v. defecate *phixoo /ˈphixoo̯/ adj. narrow *phixoon /ˈphixoo̯n/ n. boy *phixoox /ˈphixoo̯x/ v. write *phixooxim /ˈphixoo̯xim/ n. author *phixui /ˈphixui̯/ n. ally *phixuix /ˈphixui̯x/ v. lean *phixya /ˈphixja/ det. whatever *phixyi /ˈphixji/ n. priest *phixyi /ˈphixji/ pron. nobody *phixyom /ˈphixjom/ n. almond *phixyox /ˈphixjox/ v. congregate *phiyi /ˈphiji/ v. love; n. love *phiyim /ˈphijim/ n. lover *phiyo /ˈphijo/ adj. vacant *phiyo /ˈphijo/ n. woman, wife *phiyoa /ˈphijoa/ n. kin *phiyol /ˈphijol/ n. experience *phiyom /ˈphijom/ n. stand *phiyoma /ˈphijoma/ adj. fierce *phiyomew̯m /ˈphijomewm/ v. tolerate *phiyomio /ˈphijomio̯/ n. wealth *phiyomioyi /ˈphijomio̯ji/ adj. rich, wealthy *phiyomuil /ˈphijomui̯l/ n. orchestra *phiyonax /ˈphijonax/ n. skull *phiyooo /ˈphijooo̯/ n. male *phiyopi /ˈphijopi/ adj. vertical *phiyopo /ˈphijopo/ adj. limited *phiyopya /ˈphijopja/ v. escalate *phiyopyam /ˈphijopjam/ v. peek *phiyopyim /ˈphijopjim/ v. recognise *phiyopyix /ˈphijopjix/ n. mattress *phiyora /ˈphijora/ n. history *phiyorax /ˈphijorax/ n. species *phiyori /ˈphijori/ n. gut *phiyoryo /ˈphijorjo/ n. church *phiyosa /ˈphijosa/ n. stage *phiyosam /ˈphijosam/ n. paste *phiyosool /ˈphijosoo̯l/ n. glare *phiyosoom /ˈphijosoo̯m/ n. den *phiyox /ˈphijox/ v. break *phiyoxew̯ /ˈphijoxew/ v. strap *phiyoxi /ˈphijoxi/ adj. broken *phiyoxya /ˈphijoxja/ n. slab *phiyoxyim /ˈphijoxjim/ n. illusion *phiyoxyo /ˈphijoxjo/ v. chuckle *phiza /ˈphiza/ n. midnight *phiza /ˈphiza/ n. wind *phizam /ˈphizam/ av. resist *phizam /ˈphizam/ v. flick *phizan /ˈphizan/ v. appeal *pho /pho/ n. head, leader *phoew̯ /ˈphoew/ v. wake *phol /phol/ v. manufacture *phom /phom/ v. die *phomal /ˈphomal/ n. coffin *phomal /ˈphomal/ n. death *phomew̯ /ˈphomew/ adj. ironic *phomii /ˈphomii̯/ v. alleviate *phon /phon/ adv. together *phonii /ˈphonii̯/ n. store *phoo /phoo̯/ adj. large *phool /phoo̯l/ adj. smooth *phoom /phoo̯m/ n. staple *phoomi /ˈphoo̯mi/ v. startle *phoon /phoo̯n/ n. judge *phoonioom /ˈphoo̯nioom/ n. have to (must) *phoopui /ˈphoo̯pui̯/ n. power *phoopuiyi /ˈphoo̯pui̯ji/ adj. powerful *phoopya /ˈphoo̯pja/ v. smile; n. smile *phoopyi /ˈphoo̯pji/ v. forgive *phoopyil /ˈphoo̯pjil/ n. mystery *phoora /ˈphoo̯ra/ adv. barely *phoorda /ˈphoo̯rda/ v. hop *phoordyom /ˈphoo̯rdjom/ num. third *phooruix /ˈphoo̯rui̯x/ adj. benign *phoosi /ˈphoo̯si/ v. chop *phoosii /ˈphoo̯sii̯/ num. seven *phoosoo /ˈphoo̯soo̯/ n. chain *phoox /phoo̯x/ adj. local *phooxew̯ /ˈphoo̯xew/ n. industry *phooxew̯yi /ˈphoo̯xewji/ adj. industrial *phopew̯ /ˈphopew/ n. dispute *phopew̯m /ˈphopewm/ v. mark; n. mark *phopi /ˈphopi/ n. restaurant *phopiim /ˈphopii̯m/ n. paradox *phopyan /ˈphopjan/ n. footpath, sidewalk *phopyim /ˈphopjim/ n. tub *phopyox /ˈphopjox/ v. hope *phordan /ˈphordan/ v. foster *phorin /ˈphorin/ n. adventure *phoriyo /ˈphorijo/ n. ear *phoro /ˈphoro/ v. advance *phoryam /ˈphorjam/ v. topple *phoryo /ˈphorjo/ v. knock *phoryom /ˈphorjom/ adj. audio *phosa /ˈphosa/ adj. innocent *phosan /ˈphosan/ n. logo *phosii /ˈphosii̯/ v. dismantle *phosol /ˈphosol/ n. clown *phox /phox/ n. toe *phoxew̯ /ˈphoxew/ adj. common *phoya /ˈphoja/ prep. worth *phui /phui̯/ prep. toward *phuil /phui̯l/ adj. better *phuim /phui̯m/ n. edge, limit *phuima /ˈphui̯ma/ v. wait *phuimew̯ /ˈphui̯mew/ n. progress *phuimo /ˈphui̯mo/ adv. never *phuimyax /ˈphui̯mjax/ n. midst *phuin /phui̯n/ adj. wise *phuinam /ˈphui̯nam/ n. set *phuini /ˈphui̯ni/ adj. civilized *phuini /ˈphui̯ni/ n. stripe *phuinim /ˈphui̯nim/ n. talent *phuinin /ˈphui̯nin/ v. hiss *phuiniyon /ˈphui̯nijon/ adj. happy *phuiniyonyim /ˈphui̯nijonjim/ n. happiness *phuinoo /ˈphui̯noo̯/ n. shore *phuinoox /ˈphui̯noo̯x/ adj. strange *phuinxew̯l /ˈphui̯nxewl/ n. princess *phuinxui /ˈphui̯nxui̯/ n. yacht *phuipa /ˈphui̯pa/ n. hand *phuipam /ˈphui̯pam/ v. mention *phuipew̯m /ˈphui̯pewm/ n. pub *phuipi /ˈphui̯pi/ det. more *phuipil /ˈphui̯pil/ adj. elusive *phuipim /ˈphui̯pim/ v. discriminate *phuipio /ˈphui̯pio̯/ v. dwell *phuipo /ˈphui̯po/ v. ring *phuipui /ˈphui̯pui̯/ n. ornament *phuipyi /ˈphui̯pji/ adv. somewhere *phuipyil /ˈphui̯pjil/ n. dynamics *phuipyo /ˈphui̯pjo/ v. proclaim *phuipyon /ˈphui̯pjon/ n. napkin *phuira /ˈphui̯ra/ n. instrument *phuiral /ˈphui̯ral/ n. witch *phuiran /ˈphui̯ran/ num. ten *phuirax /ˈphui̯rax/ v. drink *phuirew̯ /ˈphui̯rew/ n. plant *phuirim /ˈphui̯rim/ n. bridge *phuirio /ˈphui̯rio̯/ n. soul *phuiriyom /ˈphui̯rijom/ v. govern *phuirool /ˈphui̯roo̯l/ n. sample *phuiroox /ˈphui̯roo̯x/ v. hail *phuiryi /ˈphui̯rji/ v. bend *phuiryo /ˈphui̯rjo/ n. millennium *phuisa /ˈphui̯sa/ v. snap *phuisin /ˈphui̯sin/ v. advocate *phuisool /ˈphui̯soo̯l/ prep. after *phuisoom /ˈphui̯soo̯m/ v. reach *phuix /phui̯x/ n. hair (of head) *phuixui /ˈphui̯xui̯/ v. murder *phuixuil /ˈphui̯xui̯l/ v. dine *phuixyax /ˈphui̯xjax/ n. entry *phuixyil /ˈphui̯xjil/ v. starve *phuixyin /ˈphui̯xjin/ n. tornado *phuiza /ˈphui̯za/ n. greed *phuizax /ˈphui̯zax/ n. parameter *phuizayi /ˈphui̯zaji/ adj. greedy *phya /phja̯/ v. use *phyal /phja̯l/ adv. well *phyam /phja̯m/ v. pick *phyama /ˈphjama/ adj. rear *phyami /ˈphjami/ n. delight *phyami /ˈphjami/ v. head *phyamii /ˈphjamii̯/ adj. ambiguous *phyamil /ˈphjamil/ n. individual *phyamoo /ˈphjamoo̯/ n. bucket *phyan /phja̯n/ n. path *phyanax /ˈphjanax/ n. scout *phyanii /ˈphjanii̯/ n. surface *phyanil /ˈphjanil/ n. number *phyanim /ˈphjanim/ v. investigate *phyanio /ˈphjanio̯/ adj. outside *phyaniol /ˈphjanio̯l/ v. assist *phyano /ˈphjano/ v. erect *phyanoo /ˈphjanoo̯/ v. collect *phyanuil /ˈphjanui̯l/ v. dodge *phyapa /ˈphjapa/ n. pillow *phyapan /ˈphjapan/ n. chair *phyapew̯m /ˈphjapewm/ n. design *phyapew̯x /ˈphjapewx/ n. pump *phyapi /ˈphjapi/ n. concern *phyapiin /ˈphjapii̯n/ v. brace *phyapim /ˈphjapim/ v. embody *phyapin /ˈphjapin/ n. owner *phyapoo /ˈphjapoo̯/ n. bow (decorative material) *phyapuim /ˈphjapui̯m/ n. breakdown *phyapyil /ˈphjapjil/ n. altitude *phyapyo /ˈphjapjo/ v. cut; n. cut *phyara /ˈphjara/ n. call *phyardyox /ˈphjardjox/ v. monitor *phyarew̯n /ˈphjarewn/ adv. thus *phyari /ˈphjari/ n. average *phyarii /ˈphjarii̯/ v. roam *phyaril /ˈphjaril/ n. distress *phyario /ˈphjario̯/ v. bow *phyarioo /ˈphjarioo/ n. leisure *phyaroo /ˈphjaroo̯/ n. commission *phyasa /ˈphjasa/ n. curtain *phyasal /ˈphjasal/ adj. smart *phyasan /ˈphjasan/ adj. cruel *phyasi /ˈphjasi/ n. compliment; v. compliment *phyasiil /ˈphjasii̯l/ n. issue *phyasiim /ˈphjasii̯m/ v. scoop *phyasioom /ˈphjasioom/ v. stick *phyax /phja̯x/ adj. critical *phyaxew̯ /ˈphjaxew/ n. blouse *phyaxew̯l /ˈphjaxewl/ n. guest *phyaxi /ˈphjaxi/ adv. again *phyaxim /ˈphjaxim/ n. wood *phyaxyal /ˈphjaxjal/ n. size *phyaza /ˈphjaza/ n. boss *phyi /phji̯/ n. elbow *phyich /phji̯tʃ/ n. swamp *phyil /phji̯l/ n. ass *phyim /phji̯m/ n. box *phyima /ˈphjima/ n. destination *phyimi /ˈphjimi/ v. tempt *phyimiim /ˈphjimii̯m/ adj. mobile *phyimui /ˈphjimui̯/ prep. concerning *phyimyam /ˈphjimjam/ n. lyrics *phyimyi /ˈphjimji/ pron. anything *phyinii /ˈphjinii̯/ n. whiskey *phyinil /ˈphjinil/ adj. moist *phyinix /ˈphjinix/ adv. either *phyipal /ˈphjipal/ v. envision *phyipew̯ /ˈphjipew/ n. link *phyipew̯m /ˈphjipewm/ n. cup *phyipi /ˈphjipi/ n. squirrel *phyipooch /ˈphjipoo̯tʃ/ n. interior *phyipoom /ˈphjipoo̯m/ n. partner *phyipuim /ˈphjipui̯m/ n. artery *phyipya /ˈphjipja/ n. mirror *phyipyal /ˈphjipjal/ n. slogan *phyipyi /ˈphjipji/ n. frog *phyipyim /ˈphjipjim/ n. brain *phyipyo /ˈphjipjo/ n. yogurt *phyira /ˈphjira/ v. collaborate *phyiral /ˈphjiral/ n. enemy *phyirda /ˈphjirda/ v. defy *phyirew̯x /ˈphjirewx/ v. slash *phyiri /ˈphjiri/ n. gun *phyiriim /ˈphjirii̯m/ n. saw *phyirio /ˈphjirio̯/ adv. here *phyirix /ˈphjirix/ adj. scarce *phyirui /ˈphjirui̯/ v. interpret *phyirya /ˈphjirja/ adv. on *phyiryoch /ˈphjirjotʃ/ n. embassy *phyisi /ˈphjisi/ v. equal *phyisoo /ˈphjisoo̯/ n. flesh *phyisool /ˈphjisoo̯l/ n. bundle *phyix /phji̯x/ n. decade *phyixew̯ /ˈphjixew/ v. spit *phyixi /ˈphjixi/ n. rock, stone *phyixil /ˈphjixil/ v. keep *phyixui /ˈphjixui̯/ n. population *phyixyal /ˈphjixjal/ n. bicycle *phyixyol /ˈphjixjol/ n. mountain, hill *phyiza /ˈphjiza/ n. void *phyo /phjo̯/ neg. not; interj. no *phyoch /phjo̯tʃ/ n. kindergarten *phyoi /ˈphjoi/ n. module *phyoi /ˈphjoi/ n. voice *phyol /phjo̯l/ adv. really *phyom /phjo̯m/ n. corpse *phyoma /ˈphjoma/ n. spectrum *phyomew̯ /ˈphjomew/ v. blink; n. blink *phyomi /ˈphjomi/ n. tree *phyomiyo /ˈphjomijo/ adj. fancy *phyomui /ˈphjomui̯/ prep. for *phyomuich /ˈphjomui̯tʃ/ n. receipt *phyomyam /ˈphjomjam/ n. branch *phyona /ˈphjona/ n. critique *phyoni /ˈphjoni/ v. can *phyoniim /ˈphjonii̯m/ n. sugar *phyonioo /ˈphjonioo/ n. carrot *phyonix /ˈphjonix/ prep. regarding *phyonxui /ˈphjonxui̯/ v. evoke *phyopa /ˈphjopa/ adj. necessary *phyopal /ˈphjopal/ n. dash *phyopil /ˈphjopil/ v. comprehend *phyopoo /ˈphjopoo̯/ n. bacteria *phyopui /ˈphjopui̯/ adv. out *phyopya /ˈphjopja/ v. veto *phyopyi /ˈphjopji/ v. favour *phyopyol /ˈphjopjol/ det. this *phyora /ˈphjora/ n. pig *phyoral /ˈphjoral/ n. crystal *phyorda /ˈphjorda/ n. apparatus *phyori /ˈphjori/ n. speed *phyorio /ˈphjorio̯/ n. plan *phyorioo /ˈphjorioo/ n. integrity *phyorix /ˈphjorix/ v. matter *phyoroo /ˈphjoroo̯/ n. earthquake *phyorui /ˈphjorui̯/ n. hat *phyorxa /ˈphjorɣa/ v. replicate *phyorxi /ˈphjorɣi/ n. retention *phyosa /ˈphjosa/ n. character *phyosam /ˈphjosam/ adv. that *phyosax /ˈphjosax/ n. upper class *phyosiix /ˈphjosii̯x/ adv. there *phyosiyom /ˈphjosijom/ adj. earnest *phyox /phjo̯x/ adj. right (correct) *phyoxi /ˈphjoxi/ v. diagnose *phyoxyim /ˈphjoxjim/ v. fly *phyoxyimal /ˈphjoxjimal/ n. flight *phyoza /ˈphjoza/ n. cracker *rxew̯ /rχew̯/ n. census *rxew̯nio /ˈrχewnio̯/ n. condition *rxew̯pew̯x /ˈrχewpewx/ prep. against *rxew̯rax /ˈrχewrax/ v. pity *rxew̯sax /ˈrχewsax/ n. fossil *rxew̯x /rχew̯x/ v. live *rxew̯xya /ˈrχewxja/ v. remind *rxi /rχi/ adv. as *rximuix /ˈrχimui̯x/ n. object *rxinax /ˈrχinax/ n. tongue, language *rxioo /ˈrχioo/ n. basket *rxioomiosix /ˈrχioomio̯six/ v. dissolve *rxioonxui /ˈrχioonxui̯/ v. wrestle *rxioora /ˈrχioora/ n. hazard *rxiooraniix /ˈrχiooranii̯x/ adj. hybrid *rxioorax /ˈrχioorax/ v. activate *rxioosarii /ˈrχioosarii̯/ n. earring *rxioox /ˈrχioox/ adj. only *rxipi /ˈrχipi/ v. propel *rxipiix /ˈrχipii̯x/ adj. marine *rxipio /ˈrχipio̯/ n. chance *rxipyix /ˈrχipjix/ adj. radical *rxiranix /ˈrχiranix/ v. ruin *rxirax /ˈrχirax/ adj. adjacent *rxirew̯pax /ˈrχirewpax/ n. noon *rxisio /ˈrχisio̯/ v. destroy *rxisiol /ˈrχisio̯l/ n. destruction *rxix /rχix/ conj. as *rxixui /ˈrχixui̯/ v. argue *rxixuil /ˈrχixui̯l/ n. argument *rxomew̯noox /ˈrχomewnoo̯x/ n. prestige *rxooma /ˈrχoo̯ma/ n. lever *rxoopyoxi /ˈrχoo̯pjoxi/ adj. aroused (sexually) *rxoorax /ˈrχoo̯rax/ n. female *rxoox /rχoo̯x/ adj. medium *rxorax /ˈrχorax/ n. ethnicity *rxox /rχox/ v. rob *rxui /rχui̯/ det. less *rxuimio /ˈrχui̯mio̯/ n. membrane *rxuimipoo /ˈrχui̯mipoo̯/ n. adolescent *rxuimiyo /ˈrχui̯mijo/ v. review *rxuina /ˈrχui̯na/ adj. rugged *rxuini /ˈrχui̯ni/ n. fringe *rxuiniipuix /ˈrχui̯nii̯pui̯x/ n. authority *rxuinisoo /ˈrχui̯nisoo̯/ v. choose *rxuinisool /ˈrχui̯nisoo̯l/ n. choice *rxuinix /ˈrχui̯nix/ adv. now *rxuinox /ˈrχui̯nox/ n. attic *rxuipa /ˈrχui̯pa/ n. purpose *rxuipii /ˈrχui̯pii̯/ v. consider *rxuipoxyax /ˈrχui̯poxjax/ n. elimination *rxuipyox /ˈrχui̯pjox/ v. light *rxuirew̯ /ˈrχui̯rew/ adj. violent *rxuirew̯m /ˈrχui̯rewm/ n. violence *rxuirooryi /ˈrχui̯roo̯rji/ n. resource *rxuiryix /ˈrχui̯rjix/ n. switch *rxuiryo /ˈrχui̯rjo/ v. rent *rxuisi /ˈrχui̯si/ n. ambassador *rxuix /rχui̯x/ n. effect *ui /ui̯/ n. role *uiio /ˈui̯io̯/ adj. pink *uimoo /ˈui̯moo̯/ v. count *uimui /ˈui̯mui̯/ n. slope *uimyipyora /ˈui̯mjipjora/ n. razor *uinii /ˈui̯nii̯/ n. harmony *uinioo /ˈui̯nioo/ adj. grave *uiniyo /ˈui̯nijo/ n. plaintiff *uinxui /ˈui̯nxui̯/ n. camera *uipa /ˈui̯pa/ v. care *uipai /ˈui̯pai/ adj. careful *uipi /ˈui̯pi/ n. interview *uipio /ˈui̯pio̯/ n. fury *uipyisa /ˈui̯pjisa/ v. produce *uipyisal /ˈui̯pjisal/ n. product *uipyo /ˈui̯pjo/ v. depend *uipyora /ˈui̯pjora/ adj. exclusive *uirdapisi /ˈui̯rdapisi/ n. liver *uirdyo /ˈui̯rdjo/ adj. abundant *uirew̯ /ˈui̯rew/ adv. indeed *uiri /ˈui̯ri/ v. inquire *uirya /ˈui̯rja/ v. organise *uisa /ˈui̯sa/ n. schedule *uixew̯ /ˈui̯xew/ adv. somehow *uixui /ˈui̯xui̯/ n. struggle *uixya /ˈui̯xja/ v. kidnap *uixyo /ˈui̯xjo/ adj. mid *ya /ja̯/ det. that *ya /ʝa/ v. find *yaew̯ /ˈʝaew/ n. notebook *yaioini /ˈʝaio̯ini/ adj. lazy *yam /ʝam/ n. father *yama /ˈʝama/ v. distract *yamam /ˈʝamam/ n. dictionary *yamaryanio /ˈʝamarjanio̯/ adv. tomorrow *yamaxyono /ˈjamaxjono/ n. grave *yamaxyonooo /ˈjamaxjonooo̯/ n. graveyard *yamew̯ /ˈʝamew/ n. result *yamew̯noniix /ˈʝamewnonii̯x/ adj. sleek *yami /ˈjami/ n. warrant *yami /ˈʝami/ n. dentist *yamii /ˈʝamii̯/ prep. well *yamiim /ˈʝamii̯m/ v. bid *yamim /ˈʝamim/ v. hold *yamimuipa /ˈʝamimui̯pa/ adj. ripe *yamio /ˈʝamio̯/ n. shrimp *yamo /ˈʝamo/ v. jerk *yamoo /ˈʝamoo̯/ v. choke *yamoosonom /ˈʝamoo̯sonom/ v. wave (salutation); n.''wave (salutation) *yamui /ˈʝamui̯/ ''n. region *yamya /ˈjamja/ v. donate *yamyardasi /ˈʝamjardasi/ v. duck *yamyi /ˈʝamji/ n. pen *yamyimopya /ˈjamjimopja/ v. drop *yana /ˈjana/ v. plug *yanax /ˈʝanax/ n. emphasis *yani /ˈʝani/ n. bee *yanii /ˈjanii̯/ v. spit; n. spit *yanii /ˈʝanii̯/ v. dance *yaniim /ˈʝanii̯m/ n. dancer *yaniirasiom /ˈʝanii̯rasio̯m/ v. boil *yanim /ˈʝanim/ prep. towards *yanio /ˈʝanio̯/ det. enough *yaniryipi /ˈʝanirjipi/ v. exaggerate *yano /ˈʝano/ v. render *yanoo /ˈʝanoo̯/ conj. except *yanoopew̯nxuix /ˈʝanoo̯pewnxui̯x/ n. tower *yanxui /ˈʝanxui̯/ v. populate *yaoosoomi /ˈʝaoo̯soo̯mi/ v. incorporate *yapa /ˈjapa/ v. exploit *yapapyarxa /ˈʝapapjarɣa/ adv. basically *yaparyaioo /ˈjaparjaioo/ n. buttocks *yapasa /ˈjapasa/ n. foot *yapaxinui /ˈʝapaxinui̯/ n. highlight *yapew̯ /ˈʝapew/ n. sausage *yapew̯poopim /ˈʝapewpoo̯pim/ adj. crazy *yapii /ˈjapii̯/ v. talk *yapim /ˈʝapim/ v. deposit *yapioom /ˈʝapioom/ v. pause *yapirirew̯m /ˈʝapirirewm/ n. sword *yapiyox /ˈʝapijox/ v. protest *yapoopapim /ˈʝapoo̯papim/ n. land, earth *yapui /ˈjapui̯/ n. side *yapui /ˈʝapui̯/ adj. sour *yapuim /ˈʝapui̯m/ v. indicate *yapuimini /ˈʝapui̯mini/ adj. good *yapya /ˈjapja/ v. place *yapya /ˈʝapja/ prep. plus *yapyax /ˈʝapjax/ n. update *yapyi /ˈjapji/ n. profit *yapyi /ˈʝapji/ n. quality *yapyo /ˈjapjo/ n. baby *yapyo /ˈʝapjo/ n. adult *yapyomaxya /ˈʝapjomaxja/ n. telescope *yapyoriosi /ˈʝapjorio̯si/ adj. warm *yara /ˈjara/ adj. equivalent *yara /ˈʝara/ n. goal *yaram /ˈʝaram/ v. embrace *yaramioora /ˈʝaramioora/ n. grass *yaranoryo /ˈʝaranorjo/ n. present (time) *yarapew̯a /ˈʝarapewa/ n. toddler *yararo /ˈjararo/ v. sail *yararom /ˈjararom/ n. sailor *yararuixew̯x /ˈʝararui̯xewx/ v. accuse *yarda /ˈʝarda/ adj. likely *yardyonxew̯pax /ˈʝardjonxewpax/ n. snake *yarew̯piyopi /ˈʝarewpijopi/ n. origin *yari /ˈʝari/ adj. serial *yari /ˈʝari/ n. rabbit *yarim /ˈʝarim/ adj. gross *yarini /ˈjarini/ v. twist *yarinoora /ˈʝarinoo̯ra/ adj. adolescent *yario /ˈʝario̯/ adv. far *yarioo /ˈʝarioo/ v. involve *yariopyoroo /ˈʝario̯pjoroo̯/ n. pest *yariorapiyo /ˈʝario̯rapijo/ n. merit *yarioyisi /ˈʝario̯jisi/ n. tribunal *yaripiniyo /ˈʝaripinijo/ v. arm *yariyo /ˈʝarijo/ v. face *yarom /ˈʝarom/ n. orbit *yaroox /ˈʝaroo̯x/ adj. extinct *yarui /ˈjarui̯/ n. commodity *yarxarxaix /ˈʝarɣarɣaix/ n. custom *yaryi /ˈʝarji/ v. insist *yaryix /ˈʝarjix/ v. arrest *yaryoniimii /ˈʝarjonii̯mii̯/ adj. prestigious *yasaramuim /ˈʝasaramui̯m/ n. impression *yasaripi /ˈʝasaripi/ adj. fertile *yasaripim /ˈʝasaripim/ n. fertility *yasasisa /ˈʝasasisa/ n. coin *yasii /ˈjasii̯/ n. alcohol *yasii /ˈʝasii̯/ adj. holy *yasiim /ˈʝasii̯m/ adv. ahead *yasio /ˈjasio̯/ adj. deliberate *yasiomoosax /ˈʝasio̯moo̯sax/ n. berry *yasioo /ˈʝasioo/ det. own *yasioopyama /ˈʝasioopjama/ n. course *yasipiomom /ˈʝasipio̯mom/ prep. below *yasirapui /ˈʝasirapui̯/ v. exacerbate *yasomasa /ˈʝasomasa/ n. seizure *yasoox /ˈʝasoo̯x/ adj. rare *yaui /ˈʝaui̯/ n. mud *yax /ʝax/ adj. last (final) *yaxixyomyix /ˈʝaxixjomjix/ n. graphic *yaxya /ˈjaxja/ v. designate *yaxyi /ˈjaxji/ adj. peculiar *yaxyix /ˈʝaxjix/ n. academy *yayasirda /ˈʝajasirda/ v. assemble *yazarasii /ˈʝazarasii̯/ n. cinnamon *yew̯ /ʝew̯/ n. base *yew̯m /ʝew̯m/ n. quota *yew̯mapoopin /ˈʝewmapoo̯pin/ v. contaminate *yew̯mi /ˈʝewmi/ n. fire *yew̯miosasox /ˈʝewmio̯sasox/ n. attribute *yew̯myi /ˈʝewmji/ v. stop *yew̯n /ʝew̯n/ adj. old *yew̯na /ˈʝewna/ n. door *yew̯nii /ˈʝewnii̯/ n. knot *yew̯niim /ˈʝewnii̯m/ n. bracket *yew̯ninimyi /ˈʝewninimji/ v. haunt *yew̯pa /ˈʝewpa/ n. lipstick *yew̯painiyom /ˈʝewpainijom/ n. month *yew̯pam /ˈʝewpam/ n. banner *yew̯pew̯m /ˈʝewpewm/ v. reserve *yew̯pew̯sipi /ˈʝewpewsipi/ n. encounter *yew̯piirisax /ˈʝewpii̯risax/ n. ant *yew̯pixyisa /ˈʝewpixjisa/ adj. fair *yew̯poon /ˈʝewpoo̯n/ v. negotiate *yew̯pya /ˈʝewpja/ adj. permanent *yew̯ra /ˈʝewra/ n. library *yew̯rapyopyam /ˈʝewrapjopjam/ n. liquor *yew̯rew̯ /ˈʝewrew/ n. oath *yew̯ri /ˈʝewri/ adj. monetary *yew̯ryim /ˈʝewrjim/ n. cushion *yew̯so /ˈʝewso/ n. sanctuary *yew̯somyapui /ˈʝewsomjapui̯/ n. revenge *yew̯x /ʝew̯x/ v. perceive *yew̯xew̯ /ˈʝewxew/ n. pastry *yew̯xuin /ˈʝewxui̯n/ n. insurance *yew̯xyim /ˈʝewxjim/ n. disaster *yew̯xyo /ˈʝewxjo/ adj. antique *yew̯xyopamix /ˈʝewxjopamix/ n. motor *yew̯yixew̯pix /ˈʝewjixewpix/ n. remnant *yi /ji̯/ n. guy *yi /ʝi/ n. bowl *yi /ʝi/ v. need *yiew̯ /ˈjiew/ v. train *yiew̯somim /ˈʝiewsomim/ adj. flexible *yii /ʝii̯/ adj. tight *yiim /ʝii̯m/ v. emphasise *yiimox /ˈʝii̯mox/ v. admire *yiinax /ˈʝii̯nax/ n. menu *yiinxui /ˈʝii̯nxui̯/ n. flow *yiipamoo /ˈʝii̯pamoo/ v. marry *yiipyiryipa /ˈʝii̯pjirjipa/ v. confine *yiiranipya /ˈʝii̯ranipja/ n. linen *yiirarriix /ˈʝii̯rarrii̯x/ n. autumn *yiiraxi /ˈʝiiraxi/ n. pavement *yiiryaxew̯xui /ˈʝii̯rjaxewxui̯/ n. voyage *yiisii /ˈʝii̯sii̯/ n. impact *yiixui /ˈʝii̯xui̯/ n. brother *yiixyaryonii /ˈʝii̯xjarjonii̯/ num. hundred *yim /ʝim/ v. know *yima /ˈjima/ v. meditate *yima /ˈʝima/ n. crater *yima /ˈʝima/ n. spectacle *yimal /ˈʝimal/ n. knowledge *yimax /ˈʝimax/ v. sink *yimew̯ /ˈʝimew/ v. suck *yimi /ˈʝimi/ v. stumble *yimii /ˈʝimii̯/ n. fat *yimiix /ˈʝimii̯x/ n. scar *yimimew̯rdax /ˈʝimimewrdax/ n. ward *yimimimyi /ˈʝimimimji/ num. million *yimiopui /ˈjimio̯pui̯/ adj. deaf *yimiryapa /ˈʝimirjapa/ adj. right (direction) *yimiyom /ˈʝimijom/ prep. at *yimo /ˈjimo/ n. stain *yimom /ˈʝimom/ n. premise *yimoo /ˈjimoo̯/ n. leaf *yimoom /ˈʝimoo̯m/ n. tie *yimoominii /ˈʝimoo̯minii̯/ adj. optimal *yimoox /ˈʝimoo̯x/ adj. passive *yimya /ˈʝimja/ v. shake *yimyi /ˈjimji/ n. ring *yimyim /ˈʝimjim/ v. flirt *yimyopamyo /ˈʝimjopamjo/ n. remains *yin /ʝin/ v. interrupt *yinax /ˈʝinax/ v. burn *yini /ˈjini/ n. data *yini /ˈʝini/ v. assault *yini /ˈʝini/ v. intend *yinii /ˈjinii̯/ n. delegate *yinii /ˈʝinii̯/ n. fence *yiniim /ˈʝinii̯m/ adj. single *yiniix /ˈʝinii̯x/ n. others *yinim /ˈʝinim/ adj. scared, afriad *yinimioni /ˈʝinimio̯ni/ v. stroke *yinioo /ˈʝinioo/ n. orgasm *yinioopew̯pyom /ˈʝinioopewpjom/ v. starve *yinipaxyo /ˈʝinipaxjo/ n. poem *yinipaxyom /ˈʝinipaxjom/ n. poet *yiniryopa /ˈjinirjopa/ n. mug *yinix /ˈʝinix/ adv. better *yinoo /ˈʝinoo̯/ v. supervise *yinoox /ˈʝinoo̯x/ n. pillar *yinooxyisioo /ˈʝinoo̯xjisioo/ v. divide *yinooxyisiool /ˈʝinoo̯xjisiool/ n. division *yinui /ˈʝinui̯/ n. saddle *yinxui /ˈʝinxui̯/ v. comply *yio /ʝio̯/ v. claim *yioma /ˈʝio̯ma/ v. desert *yiomyix /ˈʝio̯mjix/ n. bit *yioniox /ˈʝio̯nio̯x/ adj. nervous *yionxuix /ˈʝio̯nxui̯x/ n. pork *yioo /ˈʝioo/ adj. firm *yioom /ˈʝioom/ n. underwear *yioomiipisoo /ˈʝioomii̯pisoo̯/ n. scarf *yioomimyiri /ˈʝioomimjiri/ n. comet *yioomioopuipyam /ˈʝioomioopui̯pjam/ v. blossom *yioomirosii /ˈʝioomirosii̯/ adv. enough *yioomyo /ˈʝioomjo/ n. winter *yioomyopyari /ˈʝioomjopjari/ n. friction *yioon /ˈʝioon/ n. foliage *yioonim /ˈʝioonim/ prep. till *yiooniyomanii /ˈʝioonijomanii̯/ conj. whether *yioonon /ˈʝioonon/ n. metal *yioonxui /ˈʝioonxui̯/ adv. probably *yioopa /ˈʝioopa/ n. atmosphere *yioopiin /ˈʝioopii̯n/ adj. unfortunate *yioopisipyix /ˈʝioopisipjix/ n. play (stage play) *yioopiyo /ˈʝioopijo/ adj. young *yioopiyom /ˈʝioopijom/ n. youth *yioopox /ˈʝioopox/ v. implement *yioopui /ˈʝioopui̯/ v. spot *yioopyan /ˈʝioopjan/ n. capture *yioora /ˈʝioora/ v. groan *yioordyo /ˈʝioordjo/ v. sign *yioori /ˈʝioori/ n. oxygen *yiooriirapi /ˈʝioorii̯rapi/ v. excite *yiooriirapil /ˈʝioorii̯rapil/ n. excitement *yioorio /ˈʝioorio̯/ v. probe *yioorioo /ˈʝioorioo/ n. mint *yioorn /ˈʝioorn/ v. conquer *yiooroon /ˈʝiooroo̯n/ n. credential *yioox /ˈʝioox/ n. price *yiooxyisaryax /ˈʝiooxjisarjax/ v. bless *yiopew̯nimya /ˈʝio̯pewnimja/ adj. gay *yiopim /ˈʝio̯pim/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *yiopionuiri /ˈʝio̯pio̯nui̯ri/ n. syrup *yiopiropyax /ˈʝio̯piropjax/ v. replace *yiora /ˈʝio̯ra/ n. activity *yiosi /ˈʝio̯si/ n. realm *yiox /ʝio̯x/ adj. external *yioxuisiopyi /ˈʝio̯xui̯sio̯pji/ n. daughter *yipa /ˈjipa/ n. capacity *yipa /ˈʝipa/ n. look (appearance) *yipam /ˈʝipam/ n. velvet *yipax /ˈʝipax/ v. dart *yipaxuimiom /ˈʝipaxui̯mio̯m/ n. candle *yipew̯ /ˈʝipew/ n. cat *yipew̯m /ˈʝipewm/ v. try *yipew̯n /ˈʝipewn/ n. kitten *yipi /ˈʝipi/ n. protagonist *yipi /ˈʝipi/ n. wage *yipi /ˈʝipi/ v. flush *yipimiosa /ˈʝipimio̯sa/ n. stake *yipio /ˈʝipio̯/ n. vacation *yipiosizax /ˈʝipio̯sizax/ n. slice *yipiramii /ˈʝipiramii̯/ v. stock *yipoo /ˈʝipoo̯/ n. planet *yipoom /ˈʝipoo̯m/ v. patrol *yipui /ˈjipui̯/ v. react *yipuimira /ˈjipui̯mira/ n. licence *yipuixuipin /ˈʝipui̯xui̯pin/ n. eagle *yipya /ˈjipja/ adj. compatible *yipya /ˈʝipja/ adj. difficult *yipyam /ˈʝipjam/ n. cheese *yipyapira /ˈʝipjapira/ n. summary *yipyax /ˈʝipjax/ n. siege *yipyax /ˈʝipjax/ v. reform *yipyi /ˈjipji/ v. roast *yipyi /ˈʝipji/ v. torture *yipyim /ˈʝipjim/ n. spark *yipyiruisoo /ˈʝipjirui̯soo̯/ n. publisher *yipyiryara /ˈʝipjirjara/ n. editor *yipyo /ˈjipjo/ v. nurture *yipyopiosix /ˈʝipjopio̯six/ n. paste *yira /ˈʝira/ v. rehearse *yiraixew̯x /ˈʝiraixewx/ adj. possible *yiraixew̯xyim /ˈʝiraixewxjim/ n. possibility *yiram /ˈʝiram/ adj. tired *yirasa /ˈjirasa/ v. shove *yirasioora /ˈʝirasioora/ v. fascinate *yirax /ˈʝirax/ v. curl *yirazapyi /ˈʝirazapji/ n. community *yirda /ˈjirda/ adj. nude *yirda /ˈʝirda/ n. transcript *yirdamariim /ˈʝirdamarii̯m/ adj. full *yirdamiipam /ˈʝirdamii̯pam/ v. endorse *yirdamoosa /ˈʝirdamoo̯sa/ n. buffalo *yirdapyaryi /ˈʝirdapjarji/ v. recite *yirdyomyopyo /ˈʝirdjomjopjo/ n. shrine *yiri /ˈjiri/ n. marketing *yiri /ˈʝiri/ v. drown *yirii /ˈʝirii̯/ n. urge *yiriisisox /ˈʝirii̯sisox/ n. bastard *yirim /ˈʝirim/ v. blow *yirimiiza /ˈʝirimii̯za/ n. cuff *yiriom /ˈʝirio̯m/ n. nickname *yiriryo /ˈjirirjo/ n. irony *yiriryoyi /ˈjirirjoji/ adj. ironic *yirisiyosim /ˈʝirisijosim/ v. become *yirisoosi /ˈʝirisoo̯si/ n. resolution *yirix /ˈʝirix/ n. hedge *yirix /ˈʝirix/ n. piece *yiriyopimew̯ /ˈʝirijopimew/ n. perfume *yiro /ˈjiro/ v. disrupt *yiroom /ˈʝiroo̯m/ v. compose *yiropiniom /ˈʝiropinio̯m/ n. analogy *yirui /ˈʝirui̯/ v. devote *yiruimyimuim /ˈʝirui̯mjimui̯m/ adj. appropriate *yirxam /ˈʝirɣam/ v. terminate *yiryi /ˈjirji/ n. strap *yiryi /ˈʝirji/ n. reservation *yiryix /ˈʝirjix/ n. disposition *yiryo /ˈʝirjo/ n. teenager *yiryom /ˈʝirjom/ n. diagram *yiryox /ˈʝirjox/ v. sustain *yiryoxyirew̯x /ˈʝirjoxjirewx/ n. resemblance *yisa /ˈʝisa/ v. frustrate *yisamew̯niyo /ˈjisamewnijo/ det. those *yisi /ˈjisi/ n. person *yisi /ˈjisi/ v. ride *yisi /ˈʝisi/ v. learn *yision /ˈʝisio̯n/ n. lamb *yisisanio /ˈʝisisanio̯/ n. frame *yisisirew̯ /ˈjisisirew/ n. rib *yisix /ˈʝisix/ n. franchise *yisixyirew̯ /ˈʝisixjirew/ adj. relevant *yisiyi /ˈjisiji/ adj. personal *yisonoopa /ˈʝisonoo̯pa/ v. allocate *yisoom /ˈʝisoo̯m/ n. bracelet *yix /ʝix/ v. come *yix /ʝix/ v. stretch *yixew̯sisim /ˈʝixewsisim/ n. total *yixi /ˈʝixi/ v. contradict *yixipini /ˈʝixipini/ n. backup *yixui /ˈʝixui̯/ n. wallet *yixuim /ˈʝixui̯m/ n. front *yixya /ˈjixja/ v. tug *yixyirooryo /ˈʝixjiroo̯rjo/ n. rumour *yixyo /ˈjixjo/ n. robe *yixyopanim /ˈʝixjopanim/ adj. fuzzy *yiyo /ˈʝijo/ det. both *yiyom /ˈʝijom/ adj. polite *yiyomiooxyomom /ˈʝijomiooxjomom/ n. chin *yiyomyim /ˈʝijomjim/ v. rock (move back and forth) *yiyoniim /ˈʝijonii̯m/ n. architecture *yiyoniimyipyi /ˈʝijonii̯mjipji/ n. servant *yiyopyo /ˈʝijopjo/ n. value *yiyora /ˈʝijora/ n. con *yiyoriom /ˈʝijorio̯m/ v. fuck, screw *yiyoroo /ˈʝijoroo̯/ v. doom *yiyorxi /ˈʝijorɣi/ adj. chronic *yiyox /ˈʝijox/ n. beverage *yizapizam /ˈʝizapizam/ v. search *yo /jo̯/ n. age *yo /ʝo/ v. sew *yoi /ˈjoi/ v. giggle *yoii /ˈjoii̯/ v. chat *yoma /ˈjoma/ n. milk *yomew̯ /ˈʝomew/ v. leak *yomi /ˈjomi/ n. kidney *yomiyo /ˈjomijo/ v. fascinate *yomyixuisoo /ˈʝomjixui̯soo̯/ n. darling *yon /ʝon/ n. ditch *yoni /ˈjoni/ prep. alongside, as well as *yonioo /ˈjonioo/ n. bush *yonoo /ˈjonoo̯/ v. disappoint *yoo /ʝoo̯/ n. toe *yoom /ʝoo̯m/ adv. hardly *yoomyi /ˈʝoo̯mji/ n. exhibit *yoomyo /ˈʝoo̯mjo/ v. doubt; n. doubt *yoopax /ˈʝoo̯pax/ adj. urgent *yoorapew̯noom /ˈʝoo̯rapewnoo̯m/ n. constellation *yoorasara /ˈʝoo̯rasara/ n. flu *yoorda /ˈʝoo̯rda/ n. cult *yoordamioopoo /ˈʝoo̯rdamioopoo̯/ n. public *yoorioo /ˈʝoo̯rioo/ n. parcel *yooriopinix /ˈʝoo̯rio̯pinix/ n. mob *yoosi /ˈʝoo̯si/ n. model *yooxyo /ˈʝoo̯xjo/ n. skin *yooyo /ˈʝoo̯jo/ n. landlord *yooza /ˈʝoo̯za/ adv. rather *yopa /ˈjopa/ n. patient *yopew̯ /ˈjopew/ n. oven *yopew̯ /ˈʝopew/ n. nut *yopi /ˈjopi/ n. pornography *yopiirdami /ˈjopii̯rdami/ n. science *yopiirdamim /ˈjopii̯rdamim/ n. scientist *yopoopanox /ˈʝopoo̯panox/ n. arsenal *yopyix /ˈʝopjix/ n. situation *yopyo /ˈjopjo/ n. medicine *yopyoyi /ˈjopjoji/ adj. medical *yora /ˈjora/ n. herd *yora /ˈʝora/ n. opinion *yorax /ˈʝorax/ n. axe *yorda /ˈjorda/ v. obey *yorew̯ /ˈjorew/ n. plight *yoriimui /ˈjorii̯mui̯/ v. punish *yorinxui /ˈjorinxui̯/ n. sport *yorxa /ˈjorɣa/ n. turbine *yorxi /ˈʝorɣi/ n. monster *yoryi /ˈjorji/ adj. dead *yosi /ˈjosi/ n. hut *yosii /ˈjosii̯/ v. present *yosiin /ˈʝosii̯n/ n. contempt *yosiirapiim /ˈʝosii̯rapii̯m/ n. lesbian *yosimo /ˈjosimo/ n. precedent *yoso /ˈjoso/ n. storm *yox /ʝox/ v. roll *yoxi /ˈjoxi/ n. spell (of magic) *yoxi /ˈʝoxi/ v. scrub *yoxoo /ˈʝoxoo̯/ v. apply *yoxyosariim /ˈʝoxjosarii̯m/ n. lock *yoxyosariimim /ˈʝoxjosarii̯mim/ n. locksmith *yui /ʝui̯/ n. eye *yuim /ʝui̯m/ n. culture *yuima /ˈʝui̯ma/ v. seem *yuimi /ˈʝui̯mi/ n. footprint *yuimiin /ˈʝui̯mii̯n/ n. adjustment *yuimo /ˈʝui̯mo/ n. emperor *yuimox /ˈʝui̯mox/ n. neighbour *yuin /ʝui̯n/ prep. than *yuinoo /ˈʝui̯noo̯/ v. devise *yuinxew̯ /ˈʝui̯nxew/ n. vanilla *yuinxui /ˈʝui̯nxui̯/ n. secret; adj. secret *yuipax /ˈʝui̯pax/ n. skillet *yuipew̯ /ˈʝui̯pew/ det. many *yuipi /ˈʝui̯pi/ v. support; n. support *yuipiix /ˈʝui̯pii̯x/ n. nonsense *yuipimyamyi /ˈʝui̯pimjamji/ n. examine *yuipio /ˈʝui̯pio̯/ adj. vivid *yuipoo /ˈʝui̯poo̯/ n. cave *yuipyan /ˈʝui̯pjan/ n. military *yuira /ˈʝui̯ra/ n. school *yuiram /ˈʝui̯ram/ n. teacher *yuirda /ˈʝui̯rda/ adj. explicit *yuiri /ˈʝui̯ri/ n. fountain *yuiri /ˈʝui̯ri/ n. moment *yuirioasioo /ˈʝui̯rio̯asioo/ adj. attractive *yuiriosiipoox /ˈʝui̯rio̯sii̯poo̯x/ n. snow *yuiroo /ˈʝui̯roo̯/ n. ocean *yuiruin /ˈʝui̯rui̯n/ n. canyon *yuiryopew̯ryi /ˈʝui̯rjopewrji/ adj. sudden *yuiryopew̯ryisew̯ /ˈʝui̯rjopewrjisew/ adj. suddenly *yuisa /ˈʝui̯sa/ v. seek *yuisan /ˈʝui̯san/ v. abuse *yuisasapi /ˈʝui̯sasapi/ adv. aside *yuisi /ˈʝui̯si/ n. conviction *yuisii /ˈʝui̯sii̯/ adj. sound *yuisim /ˈʝui̯sim/ n. cream *yuisoonomin /ˈʝui̯soo̯nomin/ n. dairy *yuix /ʝui̯x/ n. check *yuixui /ˈʝui̯xui̯/ n. property *yuixya /ˈʝui̯xja/ adj. substantial *yuixyox /ˈʝui̯xjox/ n. rank (position) *yuiyopoopyi /ˈʝui̯jopoo̯pji/ v. accumulate *yya /ʝja̯/ prep. to *yyam /ʝja̯m/ adj. crude *yyama /ˈʝjama/ n. prince *yyamaxuisii /ˈʝjamaxui̯sii̯/ adj. anxious *yyamaxuisiim /ˈʝjamaxui̯sii̯m/ n. anxiety *yyamiyomyoxi /ˈʝjamijomjoxi/ n. allergy *yyamuin /ˈʝjamui̯n/ adj. rigorous *yyamyo /ˈʝjamjo/ adj. significant *yyamyomanioom /ˈʝjamjomanioom/ adj. patient *yyan /ʝja̯n/ n. way *yyanaruisi /ˈʝjanarui̯si/ v. bake *yyani /ˈʝjani/ n. amateur *yyapax /ˈʝjapax/ n. fantasy *yyapew̯ /ˈʝjapew/ n. barbecue *yyapi /ˈʝjapi/ adj. stunning *yyapii /ˈʝjapii̯/ adj. intricate *yyapiiruira /ˈʝjapii̯rui̯ra/ v. see *yyapiix /ˈʝjapii̯x/ n. race *yyapio /ˈʝjapio̯/ v. heal *yyapioo /ˈʝjapioo/ v. encourage *yyapui /ˈʝjapui̯/ n. fowl *yyapyamyomii /ˈʝjapjamjomii̯/ n. butt *yyapyax /ˈʝjapjax/ adj. missing *yyapyipew̯pew̯ /ˈʝjapjipewpew/ n. quilt *yyapyo /ˈʝjapjo/ n. reign *yyara /ˈʝjara/ v. serve *yyaral /ˈʝjaral/ n. service *yyaram /ˈʝjaram/ n. slave *yyaran /ˈʝjaran/ n. eclipse *yyarax /ˈʝjarax/ v. behave (act) *yyaraxal /ˈʝjaraxal/ n. behaviour *yyardyo /ˈʝjardjo/ n. employer *yyarew̯ /ˈʝjarew/ adv. lately *yyari /ˈʝjari/ n. showcase *yyarxi /ˈʝjarɣi/ n. accommodation *yyaryopyayo /ˈʝjarjopjajo/ n. sketch *yyaryosiona /ˈʝjarjosio̯na/ n. office *yyasam /ˈʝjasam/ v. deny *yyasapioa /ˈʝjasapio̯a/ v. gesture *yyasi /ˈʝjasi/ n. fiber *yyasin /ˈʝjasin/ n. fiction *yyasin /ˈʝjasin/ n. shortage *yyasiomoomyo /ˈʝjasio̯moo̯mjo/ n. pear *yyasisosiom /ˈʝjasisosio̯m/ v. sneak *yyasiyo /ˈʝjasijo/ n. needle *yyax /ʝja̯x/ adj. grey *yyaxoo /ˈʝjaxoo̯/ v. estimate *yyaxui /ˈʝjaxui̯/ v. measure *yyaxya /ˈʝjaxja/ v. witness *yyaxyirew̯soo /ˈʝjaxjirewsoo̯/ v. kid *yyi /ʝji̯/ adv. still *yyiararim /ˈʝjiararim/ n. armour *yyich /ʝji̯tʃ/ conj. so *yyim /ʝji̯m/ n. advertisement *yyiminapio /ˈʝjiminapio̯/ n. piano *yyimoom /ˈʝjimoo̯m/ n. show *yyimoox /ˈʝjimoo̯x/ adj. dubious *yyimuinoxyix /ˈʝjimui̯noxjix/ n. paint; v. paint *yyimuinoxyixal /ˈʝjimui̯noxjixal/ n. painting *yyimuinoxyixim /ˈʝjimui̯noxjixim/ n. painter *yyimuixipew̯ /ˈʝjimui̯xipew/ n. coffee *yyimuixipew̯oo /ˈʝjimui̯xipewoo̯/ n. cafe *yyimyi /ˈʝjimji/ n. spring (coil) *yyimyo /ˈʝjimjo/ adj. mean *yyini /ˈʝjini/ v. transfer *yyiniryisoch /ˈʝjinirjisotʃ/ v. merge *yyinooxyiryam /ˈʝjinoo̯xjirjam/ n. beak *yyinxui /ˈʝjinxui̯/ v. swirl *yyinxuimooma /ˈʝjinxui̯moo̯ma/ n. curve *yyiparimui /ˈʝjiparimui̯/ adv. anymore *yyipew̯ /ˈʝjipew/ v. crunch *yyipi /ˈʝjipi/ n. flash *yyipui /ˈʝjipui̯/ n. burger *yyipuimipa /ˈʝjipui̯mipa/ v. decorate *yyipya /ˈʝjipja/ v. elevate *yyipyo /ˈʝjipjo/ n. treat *yyira /ˈʝjira/ n. initiative *yyiramooni /ˈʝjiramoo̯ni/ v. whisper *yyirapyosi /ˈʝjirapjosi/ n. descendant *yyirax /ˈʝjirax/ n. scrap *yyirda /ˈʝjirda/ n. well *yyiri /ˈʝjiri/ n. ginger *yyiriiroopim /ˈʝjirii̯roo̯pim/ adj. sticky *yyirim /ˈʝjirim/ n. unit *yyirisopoo /ˈʝjirisopoo̯/ n. pyramid *yyiroorew̯xui /ˈʝjiroo̯rewxui̯/ adj. humble *yyisa /ˈʝjisa/ n. grace *yyisarimach /ˈʝjisarimatʃ/ n. dwarf *yyisiim /ˈʝjisii̯m/ pron. everyone *yyisirioorach /ˈʝjisiriooratʃ/ n. vine *yyisix /ˈʝjisix/ v. hit *yyix /ʝji̯x/ adj. dry *yyixi /ˈʝjixi/ v. predict *yyixich /ˈʝjixitʃ/ adj. credible *yyixya /ˈʝjixja/ n. clinic *yyixyamiirax /ˈʝjixjamii̯rax/ adj. immune *yyo /ʝjo̯/ adv. long *yyoiriipax /ˈʝjoirii̯pax/ adj. quick *yyoiriipaxyosew̯ /ˈʝjoirii̯paxjosew/ adj. quickly *yyom /ʝjo̯m/ v. reveal *yyoma /ˈʝjoma/ n. addiction *yyomi /ˈʝjomi/ prep. beside *yyomii /ˈʝjomii̯/ adj. stable *yyominioopui /ˈʝjominioopui̯/ v. sniff *yyomyi /ˈʝjomji/ adj. suspicious *yyonapari /ˈʝjonapari/ adj. autonomous *yyonii /ˈʝjonii̯/ n. society *yyonisasi /ˈʝjonisasi/ v. assume *yyopax /ˈʝjopax/ v. fry *yyopew̯riisa /ˈʝjopewrii̯sa/ v. recover *yyopi /ˈʝjopi/ v. spoil *yyopii /ˈʝjopii̯/ v. halt *yyopiiraroox /ˈʝjopii̯raroo̯x/ v. increase *yyopiyo /ˈʝjopijo/ n. snack *yyopoonoopyi /ˈʝjopoo̯noo̯pji/ v. substitute *yyopya /ˈʝjopja/ n. parent *yyopyorimam /ˈʝjopjorimam/ n. cone *yyora /ˈʝjora/ n. commerce *yyorii /ˈʝjorii̯/ adv. behind *yyorirapii /ˈʝjorirapii̯/ n. ritual *yyoroom /ˈʝjoroo̯m/ n. calcium *yyorxayopyo /ˈʝjorɣajopjo/ n. extent *yyoryosiinim /ˈʝjorjosii̯nim/ n. style *yyosam /ˈʝjosam/ n. king *yyosax /ˈʝjosax/ v. stare *yyosiich /ˈʝjosii̯tʃ/ adv. within *yyosim /ˈʝjosim/ n. honour *yyosimyamoom /ˈʝjosimjamoo̯m/ n. broth *yyox /ʝjo̯x/ adj. complex *yyoxew̯saxew̯m /ˈʝjoxewsaxewm/ n. voucher *yyoxyam /ˈʝjoxjam/ n. cloud *yyoxyo /ˈʝjoxjo/ n. metropolis *yyoza /ˈʝjoza/ n. brothel *za /za/ det. each *za /za/ n. kid *zal /zal/ n. mood *zam /zam/ prep. on *zamapil /ˈzamapil/ n. implant *zami /ˈzami/ adj. mandatory *zamii /ˈzamii̯/ n. haven *zananioo /ˈzananioo/ n. destiny *zaniyom /ˈzanijom/ adj. calm *zanui /ˈzanui̯/ adj. domestic *zapiiriool /ˈzapii̯riool/ v. spend *zapiirioolal /ˈzapii̯rioolal/ n. cost *zapyi /ˈzapji/ v. mix *zaramyil /ˈzaramjil/ n. angle *zari /ˈzari/ v. emit *zario /ˈzario̯/ v. kick; n. kick *zariol /ˈzario̯l/ n. blasphemy *zaroo /ˈzaroo̯/ n. demise *zarui /ˈzarui̯/ adj. beautiful *zaruim /ˈzarui̯m/ n. beauty *zaxi /ˈzaxi/ adv. often *zaxyopyi /ˈzaxjopji/ v. exert *zaza /ˈzaza/ n. tee *zew̯ /zew̯/ v. hunt; n. hunt *zew̯m /zew̯m/ n. hunter *zew̯m /zew̯m/ pron. nothing *zew̯miim /ˈzewmii̯m/ n. humour *zew̯miimyi /ˈzewmii̯mji/ adj. funny *zew̯myo /ˈzewmjo/ n. end *zew̯nam /ˈzewnam/ n. charcoal *zew̯pa /ˈzewpa/ n. ivory *zew̯pi /ˈzewpi/ n. agriculture *zew̯ri /ˈzewri/ n. business *zew̯x /zew̯x/ n. row *zew̯xyo /ˈzewxjo/ v. feed *zi /zi/ adv. certainly *zim /zim/ prep. above *zimi /ˈzimi/ prep. outside *zimyim /ˈzimjim/ n. discount *zinio /ˈzinio̯/ n. segregate *zinoo /ˈzinoo̯/ v. mock *zioo /ˈzioo/ n. form *zioom /ˈzioom/ v. poise *zioopa /ˈzioopa/ v. form *zioopyim /ˈzioopjim/ adj. imaginary *ziooram /ˈziooram/ v. afford *zioosi /ˈzioosi/ n. pencil *ziooxew̯ /ˈziooxew/ n. insurgent *ziooxuim /ˈziooxui̯m/ adv. today *zipa /ˈzipa/ n. frenzy *zipo /ˈzipo/ adj. quiet *ziram /ˈziram/ n. crumb *zirya /ˈzirja/ v. appear *zisam /ˈzisam/ n. cellar *zixuim /ˈzixui̯m/ adj. narrative *zo /zo/ v. retrieve *zom /zom/ n. oil *zoo /zoo̯/ adv. soon *zoom /zoo̯m/ n. west *zoomim /ˈzoo̯mim/ v. dangle *zui /zui̯/ n. event *zuim /zui̯m/ adj. safe *zuimyam /ˈzui̯mjam/ v. surround *zuiniyo /ˈzui̯nijo/ v. smash *zuipuim /ˈzui̯pui̯m/ n. area *zuipyam /ˈzui̯pjam/ prep. like *zuira /ˈzui̯ra/ v. hum *zuisam /ˈzui̯sam/ v. regret *zya /zja̯/ adj. left *zya /zja̯/ v. report *zyai /ˈzjai/ adj. rough *zyam /zja̯m/ n. standard *zyamiyo /ˈzjamijo/ n. thread *zyamoox /ˈzjamoo̯x/ v. jerk *zyamyi /ˈzjamji/ n. apology *zyana /ˈzjana/ v. rest *zyanuix /ˈzjanui̯x/ adj. skinny *zyapo /ˈzjapo/ n. string *zyapoo /ˈzjapoo̯/ v. fix, mend *zyapyo /ˈzjapjo/ adj. superb *zyara /ˈzjara/ n. train *zyaral /ˈzjaral/ n. training *zyaram /ˈzjaram/ n. bank *zyarax /ˈzjarax/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *zyardam /ˈzjardam/ n. inn *zyardyom /ˈzjardjom/ n. second *zyario /ˈzjario̯/ conj. if *zyasoom /ˈzjasoo̯m/ n. passion *zyax /zja̯x/ adj. important *zyi /zji̯/ n. site *zyi /zji̯/ v. take out *zyim /zji̯m/ v. exercise; n. exercise *zyima /ˈzjima/ adv. in *zyimii /ˈzjimii̯/ adj. static *zyimoox /ˈzjimoo̯x/ v. leap *zyinax /ˈzjinax/ n. fracture *zyini /ˈzjini/ v. convert *zyipam /ˈzjipam/ v. release *zyipisio /ˈzjipisio̯/ n. rep *zyipyox /ˈzjipjox/ n. semen *zyira /ˈzjira/ n. supper *zyira /ˈzjira/ prep. across *zyiraui /ˈzjiraui̯/ n. conquest *zyirdarx /ˈzjirdarx/ n. memorial *zyisira /ˈzjisira/ n. elastic *zyix /zji̯x/ n. journey *zyixew̯x /ˈzjixewx/ v. dive *zyo /zjo̯/ n. challenge *zyo /zjo̯/ v. cure *zyom /zjo̯m/ v. register *zyomii /ˈzjomii̯/ num. nine *zyomiisii /ˈzjomii̯sii̯/ n. luxury *zyomiroo /ˈzjomiroo̯/ v. commute *zyopa /ˈzjopa/ n. jelly *zyopapix /ˈzjopapix/ n. arch *zyopax /ˈzjopax/ n. paradise *zyopew̯ /ˈzjopew/ n. acquaintance *zyopew̯m /ˈzjopewm/ n. dump *zyopirox /ˈzjopirox/ adj. lone *zyopix /ˈzjopix/ n. provision *zyopuisix /ˈzjopui̯six/ n. stall *zyora /ˈzjora/ n. trousers, pants *zyorax /ˈzjorax/ v. consolidate *zyordyom /ˈzjordjom/ n. sensation *zyorim /ˈzjorim/ v. manoeuvre *zyorya /ˈzjorja/ n. plague *zyoryapuix /ˈzjorjapui̯x/ n. misery *zyosisi /ˈzjosisi/ n. motion *zyoso /ˈzjoso/ v. enable *zyouim /ˈzjoui̯m/ n. mustard *zyox /zjo̯x/ n. tool *zyoxew̯ /ˈzjoxew/ v. oppress *zyoxyi /ˈzjoxji/ n. pact *zyoxyim /ˈzjoxjim/ adj. clever *zyoya /ˈzjoja/ v. ponder Category:Blog posts